Lo sabias?
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Alfred,...lo sabias?. Scott le cuenta un pequeño secreto al norteamericano, pero este lo utiliza en la contra de Arthur el cual es lastimado no solamente fisica sino internamente. Alfred...lo sabias?... violación y algo de violencia
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya~

* * *

**Lo sabías? **

Alfred, sabías que Arthur se vuelve totalmente vulnerable al recordar eso? Sabías que estando triste es débil y manejable? Lo sabías?.

Scott le había dicho un secreto a Alfred, algo sobre su hermano menor, quería solamente fastidiarlos, a Arthur porque era un buen pasatiempo y a Alfred porque le caía sumamente mal. Entonces el representante de los Estados Unidos de América no perdió el tiempo. Tal vez fue por puro capricho, tal vez por la sola idea de sentirse dominante ante alguien que alguna vez fue un gran y poderoso imperio que lo tuvo bajo su dominio, o tal vez rencor y locura mezclada en su interior; sin embargo, eso qué le importaba?, sabía que siempre serían rivales y que el británico lo odiaba, qué más da?

Común día para las naciones. En el territorio del Reino Unido, hubo una típica reunión que termina en todos contra todos por cosas sumamente absurdas.

Otra vez estaba la acostumbrada pelea entre Francia, Inglaterra y Estados Unidos, esta vez era sobre quien podía aguantar a los otros dos por más tiempo sin darle tregua,; Inglaterra decía que podía volver a estar en pleito con Francia por otros cien años más y que Estados Unidos por ser un mocoso podía fácilmente contra él, Francia decía algo recíproco con el otro europeo y con el americano que le llevaba cientos de años de ventaja y que jamás podría contra él; a diferencia de ellos dos, Estados Unidos decía que por ser el país numero uno y siendo tan fuerte ellos no eran rivales dignos de esa clase de atención.

Todos por cada lado en pequeños grupos haciendo el tonto, estos tres rubios en lo suyo

-non! Yo soy mejor que ustedes pandilleros –era Francia-

-shut up frog! Que te puedo aguantar por otros cien años más! –Inglaterra-

-ninguno de los dos se compara con mi súper fuerza hahahaha~ -y Estados Unidos-

-tú sólo eres un yanqui obeso! –le gritó el de ojos verdes-

-además de que tienes falta de glamour –le dijo el otro europeo haciendo ademán de disgusto de la ropa de este-

-tú eres muy chillón! –le dijeron ambos-

-pero dejando en claro, yo soy más fuerte que ambos –siguió el inglés-

-non, yo lo soy porque ninguno me llega ni a los tobillos –respondió el francés-

-para mí Francis es pan comido –continuó el norteamericano- y puedo volver a derrotar a Arthur cuando quiera

-qué dijiste?! –se exaltó el último mencionado-

-que te vencí antes y lo haré de nuevo

-mocoso malcriado! Recibiste ayuda porque no puedes hacer nada solo

-excusas

-oye Alfred, no crees que te estás pasando un poco? –el galo se puso más serio-

-no lo hago Francis, de todos modos él siempre fue débil –el aura oscura que le rodeaba al rubio americano no se veía mas sí se notaba en el aire-

-maldito emancipado! Cómo te atreves a sacar eso?! Se supone que ya lo habíamos dejado! –estaba furioso y por dentro se estaba quebrando con solamente recordar lo sucedido años atrás-

-solamente dije que cómo eras, no es para que te pongas así Inglaterra –se podía notar, esa energía negra que salía hasta por su boca la notaba cualquiera-

-bloody hell! tú fuiste el que lo sacó! Lo das a entender, qué demonios te pasa?!

-basta los dos! –ordenó Francia sabiendo lo que sentía Inglaterra en estos momentos-

-jajajajajaja~ -rió Estados Unidos-

-te odio malnacido de mierda! –gritó a todo pulmón el británico antes de salir apresuradamente del salón reventando la puesta tras su salida, hubo silencio en el salón y miraron a los dos rubios que quedaron, Francia se notaba molesto y el otro…satisfecho-

Se dio por terminada la reunión. Todos salieron para dirigirse hacia sus casas u hoteles, excepto Estados Unidos. Este condujo hasta la parte de la isla que pertenecía a Inglaterra, llegó hasta su casa.

Tocó la puerta y no hubo respuesta, lo intentó varias veces y nadie respondió nunca. Probó abrir el llavín para ver si funcionaba y para su sorpresa estaba abierto. Entró lentamente y volvió a cerrar la puerta

-Arthur~ -llamó, las luces estaban apagadas- Art…-se detuvo al escuchar sollozos desde la planta de arriba-

Subió caminando y cuando entró confirmó lo que pensaba. En la cama de la habitación estaba Inglaterra, hecho un ovillo llorando

-Arthur…-llamó el norteamericano suavemente-

-vete…-dijo entre sollozos cubriéndose más el rostro con los antebrazos-

-no…yo…lo siento, lo que dije antes…-se acercó despacio, se colocó de cuclillas a unos centímetros de su cama-

-cállate…-se volteó dándole la espalda- te quiero fuera de mi casa en este momento

-pero…en verdad lo siento…no sé qué me pasó y…

-no sabes nada maldito mocoso

-Arthur quieres verme a los ojos?...mírame…así sabrás que no miento…

-…-se giró apenas para mirarle de reojo, sus ojos estaban algo rojos y su rostro húmedo-

-lo lamento…

-me importa una mierda…-se volvió a girar-

-…-segundos después su voz cambió- es una lástima que te importe de esa manera…

-…?! –se volteó rápidamente con los ojos abiertos en total asombro-

-escucha, -se acercó ágilmente a él, casi rozando sus labios prosiguió- a mí sí me importa, de hecho es por eso que lo dije –rió suavemente- quiero hacerte mío –entonces le besó profundamente y el inglés no supo cómo reaccionar-

-e-espera…! –trató de empujarlo pero fue tarde pues el estadounidense ya se había posicionado sobre él inmovilizando su torso al posarse sobre él, tomó ambas manos colocándolas arriba de su cabeza con una mano y con la otra le arrancó la corbata para atarlas fuertemente- qué haces…?! Alfred por favor…-el mencionado no perdió el tiempo, comenzó a besar su cuello con frenesí tocando puntos clave en la nación bajo suyo- deten…te…-suspiró sintiendo recorrer por su cuerpo varias sensaciones a la vez que no quería sentir- n-no…por favor…

Y como era de esperarse, Estados Unidos no hizo caso. Rápidamente le despojó de toda su ropa dejándose una buena vista, el británico estaba sonrojado y avergonzado, por sus verdes ojos aún brotaban lágrimas, de dolor y angustia; sin embargo, para la nación más joven eso era espléndido.

Se quitó la camisa para sentir más a fondo el cuerpo menor, besándolo, lamiendo, acariciando y mordiendo sin parar cada parte de ese ser

-b-basta…ah~ ya basta…-suplicaba entre gemidos de dolor y placer que odiaba a muerte, las lágrimas brotaban sin parar, sabía que no podía escapar ante los Estados Unidos-

-eres mejor que un postre, no me voy a detener jamás…-acarició las piernas de este de arriba abajo mientras disfrutaba con su lengua del vientre ajeno, su lengua recorría todo, sus rosados botones los jalaba con fuerza y gusto sacándole gimoteos de dolor al europeo-

Subió de nuevo a su boca y le besó rebuscando en su boca todo sabor que podía encontrar, no dejó nada sin explorar disfrutando todo. Se alejó de su rostro y sonrió lascivamente, Inglaterra supo que vendría, lloró.

El más grande le hizo lamer sus dedos y este no tuvo opción que obedecer. Introdujo el primero y el europeo arqueó la espalda sintiendo cosas raras pasar por su cuerpo, era una mezcla de dolor y desesperación, rara vez sentía gotas de placer lo cual odiaba más que al dolor. Entró el segundo…y el tercero, ya era suficiente, así que los sacó.

Estados Unidos se bajó los pantalones y abrió las piernas de Inglaterra acariciándolas y al acomodarse

-n-no…por favor no…

Suplicó y al sentirlo entrar gritó. Este no esperó nada y embistió fuerte excitándose más de lo que ya estaba al escuchar los alaridos de Inglaterra

-gime mi nombre –le ordenó-

-A-Amérika…-balbuceó con los ojos cerrados fuertemente-

Se detuvo por un momento y salió la mitad de su miembro

-mi verdadero nombre –y entró con fuerza bestial-

-Alfred! –gritó al sentirse casi partir en dos, le dolía horrores-

-continúa sin parar –y siguió del mismo modo, entrando y saliendo con fuerza-

Los gritos de Inglaterra y los gemidos de Estados Unidos retumbaban por toda la habitación

-Al-Alfred…ah~! Al…fred! Agh! –gritaba como se le ordenó, aunque sabía que no se detendría por eso, le dolía, y no solamente su cuerpo-

Poco después este salió de su interior pero no para dejarlo, sino para montarlo. Así que le dio vuelta y lo obligó a estar de rodillas, mordiendo su espalda y besándole con brusquedad separó nuevamente sus piernas temblorosas. Entró en una sola embestida, fuerte y profunda.

Y aumentó el sonido de sus voces. Las manos de Inglaterra luchaban por mantenerse, lloraba, lloraba por lo que sentía su cuerpo y su alma, ambos partidos.

Estados Unidos llegó a su límite y se corrió en el interior de lo que para él era un simple objeto, salió con brusquedad y el otro cayó rendido en la cama, él se levantó del mueble y se vistió, admiró la figura de su extutor, débil, vulnerable, así le gustaba. Su interior era un misterio, lo odiaba o no?, pero qué importaba, lo tomó y lo poseyó, por esa misma razón dijo aquellas cosas; quería dejarlo destrozado tanto interna como externamente y lo logró, lo tomó por sorpresa y le hizo más fácil y divertido el trabajo.

Esa noche se quedó en casa del inglés, no toda en su cuarto pero rondó por el lugar, a veces se burlaba de la nada, a veces escuchaba murmullos y entraba en la habitación y encontraba a Inglaterra del mismo modo: hecho ovillo abrazándose así mismo con las manos en puño y llorando, estaba desnudo y su piel resentía lo de la tarde mostrándose rojiza y amoratada. Le daba gusto y salía.

El día siguiente llegó, él en el sofá porque se quedó dormido viendo televisión. No se dio cuenta de la entrada de alguien a la casa, al sentir los pasos dirigiéndose hacia la planta alta despertó de golpe y miró la figura con cabellera rojiza

-Scott? –preguntó siguiéndole-

-…-no le respondió, y si estuviera de frente recibiría una mirada fría y afilada-

Este entró en la habitación de Inglaterra el cual tenía la mirada perdida y miró a su hermano con algo de tranquilidad

-qué haces aquí Scott? –preguntó el norteamericano con algo de desdén posándose en el marco de la puerta-

-vine a recoger al estúpido conejo, acaso estás ciego? –dijo con frialdad e indiferencia mientras le podía los bóxers al menor-

-por?

-…te mereces un fuerte golpe –tomó la mano de su hermano y le quitó el celular que tenía para guaría para guardarlo en su pantalón-

-así que eso eran los murmullos, ya me preguntaba por qué siempre decía "ven hermano" "quiero estar contigo"…

-pesado…-se quitó su gabardina y se la puso a su hermanito-

-eso fue en la noche

-creí que no era tan grave –le respondió sin más y alzó a Inglaterra en sus brazos, él se aferró a su cuello sin decir palabra nunca y bajó la mirada ocultando su rostro en el pecho del mayor-

-no te llevas su ropa?

-bótala si quieres, estúpido gringo

Salió pasando de largo al estadounidense y se dirigió hacia la salida. Este le siguió, de todos modos tampoco era su casa. Así que cerró la puerta tras salir

-no me harás nada por lo que le hice a tu hermano?

-oye Alfred –dijo fríamente, el otro se quedó quieto frente al auto del escocés, y este al meter a Inglaterra en el asiento del copiloto abrochado su cinturón a pesar de que este subió sus piernas en posición petal, cerró la puerta y se metió en su lado pero deteniéndose por un momento miró a Estados Unidos fijamente- lo sabías…?

-…?

Regresó su vista a la carretera

-Arthur te ama, lo sabías?

.

* * *

Alfred está en OoC -como se dieron cuenta- al igual que un poquito con Scott o bueno no sé la verdad

bueno, espero les haya gustado...pero sé que me van a _pichasear_ porque esto es algo...

...reviews...?


	2. Chapter 2

Escocia puso en marcha el auto, dejando atrás a los Estados Unidos, su mirada fría y afilada se relajó un poco, ahora sólo estaba serio. Inglaterra decidió hablarle, sonaba triste, cansado y adolorido

-S-Scott…tú…qué le dijiste a Al-fred…? –se le quebró la voz en la última palabra-

-algo que no debí decirle –él le miraba de reojo-

-por qué l-lo hicis-te?

-quería divertirme un rato Arthur, no esperé que fuera tan bestia o el más inepto del mundo

-y por qué le dijiste que yo…? –las lágrimas le volvieron a amenazar-

-querías irte así que después le daré la golpiza que merece, será divertido mantenerlo con una tortura mental mientras tanto

-acaso estás loco?! –le miró desolado y llorando- él me odia! Cómo va a torturarse mentalmente si…?! –volvió a bajar la vista y su voz se fue quebrando- si él…me odia…he hates me…-se abrazó a sí mismo, realmente ya no le importaba mirarse patético y débil ante su hermano mayor, ya lo había visto llorar y demás-

-realmente eres un tonto Arthur –le dijo suspirando- enamorarte de tu propia colonia…además él fue un idiota desde un principio

-acaso iba a saber que me haría…esto?

-te mostró indicios de amarte? No, así que también es tu culpa

-Scott…-se sintió dolido, se supone que debería por lo menos ayudarle no hacer que se sintiera más basura-

-lo siento –volvió a suspirar- no es tu culpa en realidad –le miró, este se tranquilizó y volvió a su posición petal-

Llegaron a casa del escocés. Escocia al aparcar el carro salió y se dirigió a la puerta de Inglaterra y lo volvió a alzar; decidió llevarlo a su recámara y lo colocó en la cama un rato mientras preparaba la bañera. Fue cuidadoso en quitarle la gabardina y la ropa interior y después al meterlo en el agua tibia

-a-ah…arg…-Inglaterra gimoteaba al sentir ardor en su piel lastimada-

-sé que te duele pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto –le dijo serio su hermano mientras con una esponja suave recorría su espalda con sumo cuidado-

El vapor les cubría con delicadeza y el aroma relajante de las sales de baño inundaba sus fosas nasales, el menor se sentía incómodo, avergonzado y adolorido, y su hermano no mostraba importancia ante la situación, es el hermano mayor de todos modos

-d-duele…-apretó los dientes al sentir las manos de su congénito en el pecho-

-_lo sé…pero por desgracia no puedo hacer que no te haya sucedido esto_ –pesó molesto el pelirrojo- qué demonios…-dijo algo sorprendido al ver los pezones y cuello con más atención-

-…-se sonrojó y sus ojos se empañaron al recordar-

-Arthur no pudiste usar magia para defenderte? –ahora su tono sonaba a regaño mientras usaba el agua para apartar el jabón y examinarle-

-yo…n-no…l-lo siento…es que…-se avergonzó y su voz casi se quiebra, a pesar de lo que Estados Unidos le hizo no podía usar su magia contra él, no se creía capaz de poder hacerlo, en realidad, no quería y la situación tampoco le dio mucho tiempo de pensar-

La piel que se supone que debería ser blanca alrededor de los pezones estaba amoratada y con raspones hechos por dientes, en sí el mismo estaba hinchado y sumamente lastimado dando tonalidades que no debería ni aunque haya sido sexo apasional, salvaje o sadomsoquista. El cuello estaba de igual forma por todo lado, más que chupetones o moretones parecían hematomas, claro que al principio no se dio cuenta menos Inglaterra, el color se da con el transcurso del tiempo y le dolía todo el cuerpo así que no era como si le importaran las molestias en ambas partes

-ese maldito…-suspiró molesto, por dentro no, por dentro hasta la bestia más salvaje y feroz parecería un lindo e indefenso cachorrito-

Inglaterra no dijo nada, le miró confuso. Escocia le alzó para sacarlo y llevarlo a su cama, lo secó con cuidado y le puso solamente ropa interior y una de sus camisas la cual le quedó algo floja y larga

-estarás bien así, tu piel necesita airarse y tú debes estar cómodo

-Scott…seguro que…? –esa actitud no era normal-

-no te creas que mi amabilidad durará por siempre mocoso –le dijo mirándole serio-

-no quería decir algo sobre eso…-se desquitó al ser descubierto- sólo que…

-te puedes quedar solo durante un rato? –le interrumpió tomando su gabardina-

-s-sí…por? –balbuceó inconscientemente, sintiendo algo de soledad-

-tengo que ir con mi jefe –se puso la prenda y le miró comprobando su reacción-

-e-está bien –carraspeó- pero regresarás verdad?

-por la tarde, estarás bien –le hizo un mimo por la cabeza y se giró para salir-

Inglaterra quedó sorprendido ante eso, la última vez que su hermano hizo eso fue hace más de doscientos años. En fin, Escocia se fue y lo dejó solo, mientras, estaba sentado en la cama y al estar hablando podía ignorar el dolor más fácil, pero un movimiento lo hizo quejarse de dolor y se acostó boca abajo con mucho cuidado ya que también le dolía el pecho. Logró después de un rato acomodarse abrazando una almohada para relajarse.

Se veía abatido, sus ojos verdes ya no poseían el mismo brillo y se perdían con facilidad en la nada; su cuerpo y su mente se sentían débiles, sucios, profanados, humillados y totalmente estúpidos, sobre todo a sí mismo, se lo repetía una y otra vez

-_estúpido…estúpido…soy un estúpido…un verdadero estúpido…lo soy…y patético…soy un maldito estúpido y patético…ni siquiera sé por qué soy una nación…estúpido_

Miserable y atormentado por dentro, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, así se sentía por otro lado Escocia mientras se dirigía al aeropuerto a buscar a Estados Unidos, conducía lo más rápido que podía para evitar que se fuera al otro continente.

Y lo encontró a punto de abordar el avión. Caminó tranquilo como siempre, como si nada fuera de lo normal ocurriera. Así llegó hasta él, le tomó del hombro y este se giró

-Scott?

-no idiota, un holograma

-qué quieres? No estabas con tu lindo hermanito? Creo que deberías de jugar a la mamita con él por más tiempo –se burló con oficial descaro-

-no, -lo fulminó con la mirada- no por ahora, pero necesito que me acompañes por un momento

-ahora? –frunció el ceño- no ves que ya me voy?

-sí y te estoy diciendo que me acompañes

-no quiero

-entonces simplemente le diré lo que le hiciste a Arthur a mi jefe, pero sobretodo a mi Reina * y a tu querido jefe –lo dijo simple y muy en serio-

-estás de broma

-no, yo nunca bromeo, bañé a mi hermano para quitarle tu peste y tu asquerosa saliva del cuerpo pero jamás toqué su parte baja, sabes que no me da pena pereza hacer que le hagan un examen de violación

-n-no lo harías –se asustó- y no puedes obligarlo a declarar en mi contra, tú mismo lo dijiste, él me ama

-buena excusa, pero date cuenta que yo no y tampoco soy muy amable con él, es fácil hacer sueros de la verdad, use magia o no

-y qué putas quieres que haga?! Que me disculpe? Que salga con él por lástima?

-no, simplemente acompáñame –caminó hasta el túnel de abordar-

-eh? –le siguió confuso y molesto- quieres que te siga al mismo vuelo que iba a tomar? Ya te volviste idiota?

-jamás sería como tus células

- no sabes insultar o qué? no sería "como tú"?

-no, tus células son idiotas, tu cuerpo entero es la cosa más estúpida y maldita que eh presenciado y tenido la desgracia de conocer en mi vida, y todo tú en sí ni siquiera tiene un nombre porque sería insultar a todo lo existente

Estados Unidos no pudo responder a eso, rechinó sus dientes enojado. Y no hubo palabras en todo el viaje; el aire era pesado entre ambos, el menor estaba tenso, el mayor, satisfecho, pero no del todo, aún le faltaba mucho por hacer. Se dirigieron, al llegar, a la casa del nativo. Ambos sentados en el sofá alrededor del medio día

-me vas a echar un sermón acaso? –comenzó todavía disgustado el rubio-

-pues, tómalo como quieras, en realidad sólo te diré una pequeña anécdota –le dijo tranquilo mientras sacaba un cigarrillo con el encendedor-

-anécdota? En serio?

-sí, en serio –lo encendió estando en sus labios-

-idiota

-comenzaré mierdecilla –dijo calando suave e indiferente-

_Flash back_

_-oye Scott, ya deja de decirme idiota quieres?! –Inglaterra le gritaba con el seño fruncido y molesto-_

_-lo eres conejo –le respondió tranquilo-_

_-no soy un conejo!_

_-ciertamente, estás en celo y ni siquiera tienes con quien_

_-maldito! Cómo te atreves escoria!? –estaba enrojecido de vergüenza- no tengo ese tipo de pensamientos con nadie!_

_-las humanas no son las únicas bonitas, nuestras compañeras pueden ser un buen partido –decía sacando un cigarrillo para fumar y seguir- las señoritas Hungría, Beralus, Venezuela, Taiwán y México Sur son algo rudas pero buenas, damas distintas podrían ser Liechtenstein, Colombia, Mónaco, Bélgica o Nicaragua, jovencitas peculiares creo que Sheylles, Puerto Rico, Vietnam, Ucrania, creo que también Costa Rica es una linda chica muy divertida…_

_-podrías callarte?! –exasperado era poco-_

_-sólo decía…o es que te gustan los muchachos? –se burló-_

_-eh…?! –quedó estático-_

_-así que es eso…que horror_

_-no es eso! No me gustan los hombres!_

_-eres asexual o pansexual? Ya me cansé_

_-tú eres el que sigue con lo mismo!_

_-ya sé…cual fue tu colonia más querida? Estados Unidos?_

_-e-es…! Yo…!_

_-oh…-se complació, adoraba molestarlo-_

_-no me gusta!_

_-lo quieres?_

_-que no! –estaba bastante rojo y molesto-_

_-ah…ya veo…en verdad lo amas, sólo te enamoraste de él y nada más_

_-eh?! P-por supuesto…que no!_

_-es estúpido que trates de ocultármelo, ya lo sabía de todos modos_

_-q-qué quieres decir con eso? C-cómo lo supis-te?_

_-me lo acabas de afirmar con esa pregunta_

_-te odio_

_-no importa, te daré el empujón que necesitas_

_-no! Él no puede saberlo! Deja de decir estupideces!_

_-por qué no?_

_-e-es…complicado…yo no quiero decirle nada a nadie!_

_-sí, lo que digas_

_Fin Flash back_

-por qué demonios me cuentas esto? –preguntó harto el americano-

-estoy llegando a eso, lo que te acabo de contar pasó hace dos años; pero recuerda que hace como tres semanas yo te dije algo interesante

-sí, dijiste que Arthur se ponía mal en mi cumpleaños siempre, y que también la sola idea de recordarlo lo destroza, te arrepientes de eso? –sonrió en burla y desdén-

-sí y no, -sacó un nuevo cigarrillo y lo prendió- se supone que serías el príncipe azul, o al menos te comportarías como adolescente frente a él

-sabes bien que somos rivales y yo lo detesto

-como digas, pero el punto es que te pregunté: "lo sabías?" y respondiste "qué cosa?, dime"

-y dijiste "lo sabías? " Arthur no soporta tu cumpleaños porque le recuerda el día en que te separaste de él, y la sola idea de recordarlo lo hace destrozarse"

-sí, usaste eso para tomarlo por sorpresa y violarlo, lograste averiguar que de verdad es débil recordando eso

-qué tiene eso que ver? Pretendes que haga algo al respecto?

-hmm…también te dije que él te amaba no?

-sí…

-lo sabías? –se levantó de su asiento y caminó dando círculos en frente del americano-

-eh…? –le miró-

-Arthur te ama…te ama de verdad, no es porque hayas sido una de sus mejores y primeras colonias, sino que por alguna razón notó algo en ti que le hizo confiar, no sé que pasa por la cabeza de ese mocoso, pero sabías que cada vez que decía algo malo sobre ti se ponía como bestia?, no sólo yo ahora que lo recuerdo, hasta decía "Alfred puede ser muchas cosas pero jamás haría eso" o "él es un idiota pero pude hacer algo productivo si se lo propone, maldito" claro que…jamás dejó sola la oración, ocultaba su cariño hacia ti con sus típicos insultos, por esa razón se peleaba contigo Alfred, lo sabías?, sólo buscaba una manera para acercarse a ti sin ser descubierto "si puedo tener aunque sea esa clase de relación con él, entonces estará bien", daría la vida por ti, eso lo sabías Alfred? –le clavó la mirada botando el cigarrillo y apagándolo con su zapato-

Este no pudo contestar, lo que dijo era verídico y no cabía la menor duda, estaba pálido, sus ojos celestes no respondían a ningún movimiento estando a la vez ambas pupilas contraídas y su mente se hizo caos en cuestión de segundos

-no dices nada?, pero creo que tampoco debí decirte eso, puedo ser un mal hermano mayor para Arthur…pero es mi hermano, Alfred qué harías si alguien hiriera a Matthew?

-e-eh…-trató de prestar atención- …pu-pues…Matthew?...lo defendería…le rompería todo a ese malnacido…

-correcto…y sabes defenderte?

-…?

-bueno, creo que de verdad eso no importa, -su mirada se hizo más profunda y mortal, sus ojos verdes brillaban con furia ciega y odio eterno- de todos modos tú eres el malnacido que le hizo el mayor daño que pudo a mi hermano menor, lo profanaste, le rompiste el corazón y todavía no encuentro nada de él en buen estado todo por tu maldita causa, qué más da contigo?

-…!

.

.

.

* * *

aquí la conti que querían muchos :P espero les guste porque me esforcé mucho y ya lo tengo terminado así que es nada más de subir por lo que no me retazaré en actualizar XD

gracias por leer, se aceptan reviews (?


	3. Chapter 3

nota importante abajo

* * *

-bueno, creo que de verdad eso no importa, -su mirada se hizo más profunda y mortal, sus ojos verdes brillaban con furia ciega y odio eterno- de todos modos tú eres el malnacido que le hizo el mayor daño que pudo a mi hermano menor, lo profanaste, le rompiste el corazón y todavía no encuentro nada de él en buen estado todo por tu maldita causa, qué más da contigo?

-…!

No pudo responder, Escocia le tomó por la camisa con ambos brazos y lo lanzó hasta la pared violentamente haciendo que se quejara de dolor y cayera al suelo algo aturdido

-q-qué te pasa?! –trató de levantarse-

-nada –le contestó fríamente al tomarlo por la espalda y aventarlo contra el sofá provocando que este se girara junto con Estados Unidos bajo este-

-maldición Scott me vas a pagar esa!

Dijo lanzando el sofá contra las barandas de las gradas destrozando ambos objetos, entonces se paró y fue por el pelirrojo, totalmente enfurecido le atinó un fuerte golpe en la mejilla lanzándolo hacia el suelo provocando un ruido sordo

-no logras nada con golpearme!

-sé que no –se giró como si nada- pero puedo lograr hacerte rogar por perdón –se levantó sin perder ninguna fuerza o entusiasmo-

Le fue a golpear al costado antes de que este reaccionara, le sacó el aire y este ahogó su grito tomándose ambas manos el punto del golpe

-p-por…qué…?

-porque no aprovechas las oportunidades cuando te las ponen en frente maldito idiota –le atinó una patada hacia arriba justo en la cara haciéndole volar hacia atrás y cayendo estruendosamente al suelo, sus lentes volaron-

-argh! Ah…a-ah ah…-trataba de reponer el aire y jadeaba, los pocos golpes que le había dado el mayor sí le hicieron daño-

-sabías que lloró frente a mí?, nunca llora si no está solo, cómo lograste hacer eso malnacido? –lo agarró por la chaqueta y lo agarró para barrer con la parte de la sala en donde peleaban, destrozando lo que había-

-a-acaso tengo…-se levantó tambaleante mirándolo con desafío- alguna responsabilidad…con él?

-entonces lo que te dije debiste haberlo eliminado y punto, no tener que volverlo objeto sexual –se dirigió para darle otro golpe que este logró esquivarlo a tiempo y le pateó en las piernas haciendo que callera, antes de que reaccionara Estados Unidos tomó de la ropa a Escocia con una sola mano y lo atestó contra el suelo fuertemente haciendo que la madera crujiera en un fuerte golpe dado de lleno en el que el pelirrojo no pudo evitar quejarse-

El rubio se agachó un poco para verle la cara al mayor

-pero lo odiaba y por eso lo usé a mi favor, Arthur fue quien se debilitó porque sí –le dijo directo y totalmente enojado-

-já –burló y dobló su espalda para poder darle una buena patada en el rostro- odiaba? Por qué ya no lo odias? –se rió con dura mirada sobre el que estaba tirado en el suelo con las manos en la cara-

-eh…?! –sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sus palabras en todo el rato salían sin pensarlas porque eran la verdad; en un estado de emociones extremas no solamente decimos estupideces o cosas sin pensar, también decimos lo que realmente sentimos o pensamos, en este caso Estados Unidos no supo que fue lo que pasó-

-quiero que sufras –se sentó sobre él y le sostuvo los brazos para inmovilizarlo mientras le miraba fijamente- que te retuerzas de dolor insoportable y que tu mente no pueda sentirse estable para que siempre sufras, que no puedas morir aunque incluso nosotros muramos con lo que te quiero llegar a hacer, pero simplemente no puedo, mi hermano te ama demasiado como para lastimarlo más de la cuenta si hago que te pudras en tus propios jugos

-y qué me vas a hacer entonces?, qué quieres de mi Scott?!

Este le miró serio, profundo, su mirada verdosa aplastaba como alimaña la celeste del menor. Habló arrastrando cada palabra con puro odio

-quiero y haré que no puedas verlo nunca más

Dicho esto le subió ambos brazos y dio un golpe a su rostro girándole el rostro, dos segundos y dio el otro golpe provocando el mismo efecto, el rostro del americano se sintió entumido con ese par de golpes tan certeros y fuertes, pero claro que el pelirrojo no se quedaría con eso, le golpeó más y más, con puños hasta que se aburrió y se levantó para alzarlo y tirarlo contra otra pared, lo pateó estando en el suelo. Estados Unidos no pudo reaccionar ante nada más, de su boca salían más que quejidos y gritos ahogados a falta de aire, Escocia no paró hasta ver inmóvil en cuerpo del menor.

Estaba cansado y desarreglado pero así se fue de la casa, dejando todo destrozado y el cuerpo amoratado, sangrando en nariz y boca, e inconsciente de Estados Unidos por ahí.

Cuando regresó a su casa ya era noche. Entró dejando la gabardina tirada por ahí y se dirigió a la cocina por algo para comer, un trozo de fruta y se dirigió a la planta de arriba en busca de su hermano

-llegué –dijo solamente

-no hagas ruido –le reprochó la tercera presencia en la habitación del escocés- costó que se durmiera

-Dylan te dije que lo cuidaras, no que te comportaras como su mami –le dijo a Gales mientras se acercaba a la cama donde este estaba sentado y tenía a Inglaterra en sus regazos, como si fuera un niño pequeño muy acurrucado en su pecho-

-no digas eso, ni siquiera puede levantarse sin caerse, estaba tan cansado y hambriento que hasta que le preparé algo de comida pudo dormirse

-y tienes que cargarlo para eso?

-bueno…-quiso mentir pero antes de lograrlo su hermano mayor le interrumpió-

-en serio todavía le cantas nanas para dormirlo?

-no le digas a nadie

-trato hecho si dejas de cargarlo de ese modo, ya es un adulto Dylan

-bueno –hizo un puchero porque aunque también moleste a su hermanito le hace ilusión recordar cuando era un niño y por alguna razón decidía ser cariñoso con él-

Lo dejó con cuidado en la cama y lo cobijó con la manta, le hizo una pequeña caricia en la mejilla en muestra de afecto fraternal

-oye, puedo ir a golpear a ese bastardo luego?

-no

-te llevas toda la diversión? No es justo –el castaño se levantó cruzándose de brazos-

-yo te ofrecí ir pero me dijiste que mejor no y te puse a cuidarlo hasta que llegara

-pero no me dijiste que era para golpear a ese hijo de puta, Arthur ni siquiera tuvo que decirme algo para saber lo que le pasó en el cuerpo

-está bien, ya te diré otro modo de torturarlo

-eh…-sonrió complacido-

Ambos salieron dejando dormir a su hermano menor. Pudo haber sido una noche tranquila para Inglaterra pero este a media noche despertó llorando, su pesadilla común: Estados Unidos lo dejaba hecho trizas en alma, luego se burlaba en su cara y lo usaba como juguete sexual o simplemente se iba dejándole humillado de por vida

-A-Alfred…qué t-te …hice…?...por qu-qué me ha-haces esto…? Yo… te amo…-balbuceaba entre sueños, lloraba y gemía de dolor en su espíritu, se revolcaba en la cama inquieto-

Escocia estando en la habitación de al lado lo escuchó y fue a ver qué le sucedía

-oye Arthur…-lo llamó pero a falta de respuesta se dio cuenta de que estaba dormido así que se acercó a él y trató de moverlo un poco para despertarlo- Arthur…-se sentó en la cama-

-l-lo sien-to…no s-sé que te hice…p-pero por f-favor…discúl-pame…Alfred…-seguía balbuceando mientras lloraba dormido-

-Arthur…! –le llamó más fuerte y lo movió-

-qué…?! –se despertó de golpe, desubicado mirando hacia todos lados buscando, cayó en la cuenta y se tranquilizó para seguir llorando en silencio-

-Arthur, estoy aquí…-le dijo más gentil-

-Scott…? –le miró de soslayo y trató de incorporarse un poco para llegar a él-

-sí…-le jaló hacia sí mismo con cuidado para tenerlo en sus regazos-

Inglaterra se aferró a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello, ocultó su rostro en el pecho ajeno mientras sus manos se sostenían a los lados, su hermano le abrazó protectoramente sintiendo los lamentos del menor en su pecho, sonaba ahogado y sumamente afligido. Escocia pasaba una mano por su espalda haciéndole mimos, con la otra acariciaba su rubio cabello con algo de ternura y comprensión

-n-no entiendo…p-por qué?...-su voz sonaba débil y su hermano apenas la escuchaba claro- y-yo qué l-le hi-hice…? Ja-jamás le hice daño a-a propósito…debo ser u-un estúpido…lo soy…-se aferró más a él y este hizo más fuerte el agarre-

-no…no eres estúpido, él sí lo es

-es que…al principio creí…q-que sólo era como una rabieta…p-pero…cuando me insultó…era en serio, me mostraba su odio…no pude reaccionar, me sentí mal…después llegó y…y…pidió disculpas…pareció por un momento decirlo en serio…y-y…me empezó a manosear, se sentía sucio y horrible…su voz sonaba distinta y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba desnudo y…-su llanto se volvió más fuerte al recordar y sentir de nuevo esas sensaciones de asco en su cuerpo- si m-me odia…por qu-qué tuvo que vi-violarme tam-bién…? Q-qué ganaba s-si…?...

-no lo sé Arthur…es un maldito bastardo y ya… -trataba de transmitirle tranquilidad, ya que podía sentir el dolor de su hermano con sólo escucharlo- pero estoy aquí…no te preocupes, si se atreve a acercarse a ti…-bajó el volumen hasta un susurró- bueno, de por sí no creo que pueda verte siquiera

-hmm?

-nada…trata de dormir solamente…-se acostó en la cama sin soltarlo, lo acomodó en su pecho y le abrigó nuevamente-

Escocia rara vez se comportaba así, pero la situación lo ameritaba, no era un hermano bastardo, y si molestaba a Inglaterra como si le odiara no era por eso, simplemente por cariño, amaba a sus hermanos y no dejaría que les hicieran daño y si lo lograban entonces sacaría su bestia interna para defenderlos.

Inglaterra se fue calmando y poco a poco con los cantos que empezó a recitar su hermano mayor se fue durmiendo de nuevo, ambos se quedaron así el resto de la noche.

Por otro lado Estados Unidos despertó a media noche por primera vez desde que Escocia lo dejó tumbado en el suelo peor que un perro callejero.

Se levantó muy adolorido del suelo, se maldecía, maldecía a Escocia y maldecía también y por razones que hasta él desconocía a Inglaterra

-mal-ditos…Scott...ojalá te pudras por esto…-lo maldecía hasta más no poder, buscó la manera de llegar hasta su habitación en la planta alta de la casa, el sofá obstruía el paso y estaba muy cansado y adolorido como para poder quitarlo-

Logró llegar y solamente se echó en la cama, agotado respirando pesadamente. Se sumió en sus propios pensamientos. Recordó todo lo que Escocia le dijo antes y durante la golpiza que le propinó

"_Arthur te ama…te ama de verdad, no es porque hayas sido una de sus mejores y primeras colonias, sino que por alguna razón notó algo en ti que le hizo confiar" "cada vez que decía algo malo sobre ti se ponía como bestia?" "decía 'Alfred puede ser muchas cosas pero jamás haría eso' o 'él es un idiota pero pude hacer algo productivo si se lo propone, maldito' " " ocultaba su cariño hacia ti con sus típicos insultos" "sólo buscaba una manera para acercarse a ti sin ser descubierto 'si puedo tener aunque sea esa clase de relación con él, entonces estará bien' " "daría la vida por ti, eso lo sabías Alfred?"_

Cada palabra le retumbaba por todo el cerebro, le abatía cada significado.

"_sabías que lloró frente a mí?, nunca llora si no está solo" "porque no aprovechas las oportunidades cuando te las ponen en frente maldito idiota?"_

-yo le contesté: _pero lo odiaba y por eso lo usé a mi favor"…_-hizo una pausa, no podía entender ni lo que dijo él mismo- "_odiaba_"? se supone que aún lo odio…a pesar de…todo lo que dijo ese maldito…él nunca bromea y no creo que mienta en eso…, maldición! Y por qué dijo "no aprovechas las oportunidades cuando te las ponen en frente"? qué oportunidades…? Qué se supone que quiso decirme con eso?...

No conseguía nada, su mente estaba peor que su cuerpo y eso no le alentaba para nada

-será que…-divagó pero al caer en una probabilidad se sentó agarrándose la cabeza con desesperación- no! Lo odio lo odio lo odio lo odio! Odio a Arthur! Por qué demonios dije "odiaba"?! yo lo odio! Por eso dije esas cosas, por eso lo usé como juguete sexual, por eso yo… -bajó la cabeza frustrado- yo no lo odio…verdad?...eso no es lo que siento por él…jamás sentí desprecio…sólo era…qué fue lo que sentí?...-sus ojos se empañaron angustiados, listos para que su dueño de desahogase- yo…cómo pude ser tan estúpido?...me dijo lo que Arthur sentía por mí y cómo le afectaba lo que hice…"oportunidades" se refería a usarlo a mi favor y hacerlo feliz…no miserable…-sus lágrimas cayeron y sus voz se quebró- no tenía que haber hecho eso…no tenía, Arthur supo siempre lo que sentía por mí y buscó la manera de acercarse…qué diablos hice yo y por qué no pude entenderlo?...-rompió en llanto abrazado a sí mismo, con el alma dolida y arrepentida, pero la culpa era lo que más le albergaba- yo…amo a Arthur…le hice lo peor a la persona que amo y…y esa persona me amaba…soy un maldito…perdóname Arthur…no lo sabía…no lo sabía…

.

.

* * *

**Pregunta importante:** quieren que Arthur se quede con Alfred? Prefieren el Britaincest? o Cada quien por su lado?

Por favor respondan qué les gustaría más, porque mi final es un desastre y quisiera su opinión para que sea algo muy bonito, gracias de antemano XD

lo subí hoy porque el fin de semana no estaré, pero son los viernes que pretendo actualizar este fic.

hasta la próxima y gracias por leer


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A**: En esta ocasión usaré la palabra "mae" como una especie de muletilla verbal para Costa Rica, aunque se refiera a una persona como "tío" en España. No pretendo ofender ni hacerle caer mal ningún personaje a nadie –ni a mi propio país-

**Más aclaraciones abajo**

* * *

Estados Unidos se sentía miserable pero no podía hacer nada más que lamentarse por lo que hizo. Inglaterra por otro lado trataba de ser fuerte y seguir, sus hermanos lo cuidaron mucho, a decir verdad no tenía quejas, ya no se sintió tan solo.

Pasaron dos semanas y el cuerpo de Inglaterra regresó a su estado natural, lo único que resentía aún eran sus recuerdos pero esos tardarían más tiempo en alejarlos de su constante presencia. Por ahora Inglaterra quiso estar al lado de Escocia por más tiempo, este no se lo negó, pero cada vez que salía lo dejaba con Gales o los gemelos Irlanda quienes por un momento podían ser maduros y amables con él.

Pero no se puede mantener oculto por mucho y tampoco se puede fingir un dolor emocional por tanto tiempo sin que tu propio cuerpo te pase la factura.

Los Estados Unidos había bajado casi tres kilos por no comer como antes, estaba más depresivo y ni las hamburguesas que tanto le gustaban le levantaban el ánimo, hacía lo mejor que podía riendo y pareciendo infantil pero el problema recaía en que se le olvidaba actuar incluso en una reunión.

En esta ocasión no había tanto alboroto, se reunieron varias naciones de todo el mundo en toda esa semana, para arreglar discusiones, papeleos o tratos, así que al menos se hacía algo productivo

-oye Amérique -le llamó Francia acercándose un poco a su asiento-

-qué…? –le miró tranquilo-

-te sientes bien cher? Se te nota distraído

-eh?...ah! no pasa nada Francia! ajajajajajajaja~ -según él, eso funcionó, según el francés, tenía un serio problema-

-Alfred, si te pasa algo sólo dilo, nadie te va a reprochar nada –le dijo algo preocupado- ademá…-se giró y habló con la nada- ya voy, dame un segundo –volvió con el menor- lo siento, tengo que ir con Arthur antes de que le dé una rabieta –hizo una pausa mientras se levantaba- claro que no lo soy mon cher

-eh?! Francis estás bien? –le miró totalmente confundido-

-claro Alfred, pero creo que deberías de mejorar tus modales con todos –le gruñó y se fue tranquilo, por un segundo al americano le pareció ver que el francés tomó del hombro a…el aire?, no vio nadie y además este se comportaba extraño- qué le pasa…?

-Alfred~ -llamó una voz femenina, de acento hispano-

-Lucía? –volvió a ver a la tica y sonrió tratando de olvidar lo de segundos antes-

-sí, necesito un pequeño favor suyo

-otra vez? –bromeó-

-mae no piense que me gusta su presencia! Es puro trabajo y ya –hizo puchero y le entregó una tabla de notas-

-el héroe podrá hacer esto –sonrió- por qué dice que vaya a América?

-este mae tenía que ser gringo –suspiró- porque usted sólo es un país en el norte, no el continente Americano –se acomodó el cabello y prosiguió mientras este ojeaba los quehaceres, por así decirlo- y luego de hacer eso creo que tiene que ir donde Arthur, está en la última hoja si no me equivoco, sé que es de Europa…

-esta? –alzó varias hojas y mostró una en específico-

-entonces sí es para Arthur, pero él sabrá que hacer al leerlo así que no se preocupe

-Arthur –bajó su tono de voz distraído- pero él no ha estado en toda la semana…si siquiera sé en donde está

-qué…? –le miró confusa y sorprendida- Alfred mae, usted está bien de los ojos?, Arthur ah estado aquí en todas las reuniones de esta semana –lo buscó con la mirada y siguió- mírelo, ahí está –señaló con la boca y este se giró pero solamente vio a Francia, Corea del sur y Nueva Zelanda hablando, a veces volviendo a ver a su alrededor-

-pero no está?, me están jugando una mala broma? –le dijo confuso, ante esto ella no supo cómo reaccionar-

-sé que usted lo trata peor que a su hermano últimamente pero madure un poco Alfred, -se refirió a tomarlo como un cero a la izquierda aún cuando necesite hablar con él por necesidad- si no quiere hablar con él nada más me dice y ya –le dijo tomando la hoja relacionada al europeo y miró con desaprobación y algo preocupada al rubio- se lo daré yo entonces, hasta luego –se giró para ir en dirección de aquel trío en el cual también estaba Inglaterra-

-pero…-no podía creer nada, no sabía lo que pasaba, es que no veía al europeo desde aquella vez, y ahora miraba a Costa Rica hablando animada con el aire cerca de esos tres- pero qué demonios pasa? –se preguntaba angustiado restregándose los ojos impaciente y no lograba ver a quien buscaba-

Costa Rica le dio el papel a algo que…lo hizo flotar…

-whath?!

Entonces el objeto pasó, después de ser volteado y manipulado por el viento varias veces, a Corea del sur el cual entonces le dijo algo a Nueva Zelanda y se fueron hacia otro espacio lejos de ellos. Decidió acercarse a ver si podía entender la situación, dejó la tabla en la mesa y se dirigió a ellos

-oye Lucía

-dígame –le dijo amablemente-

-por qué le diste esa hoja a Yong Soo? No era para Arthur?

-claro…-le miró extrañada y se giró por un momento para regresar con él- y…ya se la di…no había mucho que hacer …él ya hizo su parte así que ya está bien…

-Alfred estás bien? –le preguntó Francia-

-Arthur que malo –exclamó Lucía a la nada- de seguro que este mae sólo está enfermo

-oigan paren esta broma –dijo algo molesto Estados Unidos- ya sé que aquí no está Arthur no finjan que no es nada gracioso y no tiene sentido

-mon cher! Acaso estás ciego? O sólo estás de malas? Arthur está frente tuyo

-no está!

-Arthur no grite, cálmese por favor –la pelinegro trató de calmar a alguien inexistente- no es…

-Alfred ya te pasaste –le regañó molesto Francia-

-dejen de decir esas cosas! Arthur no está! Por qué le hablan al aire?! –exasperado y de inmediato sintió una leve brisa pasar por su lado-

-Arthur! –exclamó la latina- mae Alfred no sea tan hijo 'e puta! –se enojó y le fulminó con su mirada marrón llena de reproche- si algo lo jode nada más dígalo pero no sea tan malnacido. Arthur espéreme! –salió corriendo atrás del aire que se supone era el nombrado-

-Alfred cual es tu puto problema? –le riñó Francia cruzado de brazos y verdaderamente molesto-

-no tengo ningún problema! ustedes son los que juegan al amigo imaginario

-acaso nos estás jodiendo? Arthur estaba frente a ti, te gritó a todo pulmón, tú eres el de la broma inmadura

-es que no lo puedo ver! –le gritó acalorado- no puedo ver a Arthur, entiende, si te digo que no lo veo es que no lo veo y punto! Sea una broma de ustedes o que tomé algo en mal estado ya será pero no veo a Arthur

-cómo que no lo ves?! No estás ciego, nos ves a nosotros y demás, no pongas excusas inválidas a tus estúpidas bromas! No te bastó con la última ves? Ahora hasta hacerlo llorar, eres un verdadero mal nacido –le dijo despectivo y ya bastante hastiado-

-ya estoy harto! Ya no seguiré en sus juegos –se cruzó de brazos, obstinado y furioso-

-Alfred, sabías que ni Francis ni la señorita Lucía hacen ese tipo de bromas tan pesadas e inmaduras? –apareció Escocia fumando-

-al fin –suspiró pesadamente el francés-

-qué quieres decir con eso Scott?

-al parecer te di muy fuerte que ni su voz oyes –se burló- pero ese era el chiste así que me complace

-tú usaste magia con Alfred? –preguntó Francia entendiendo-

-claro –respondió orgulloso y mirando con gran burla y altivez al menor-

-qué fue lo que me hiciste?! –preguntó enojado el americano-

-se te olvidó tu golpiza?

-q-qué…? –recordó el momento en que le golpeó con los puños en el rostro- entonces eso fue lo que me hiciste?! Impediste que pudiera sentir la presencia de Arthur?!

-no eras tan ignorante

-por qué lo hiciste Scott? –le preguntó Francia-

-para que sufriera, en realidad disfrutaré de esto sin cansarme, te ves verdaderamente estúpido buscando a alguien que ni tu cerebro ni tu alma pueden sentir

-eso es algo cruel, pero no le hace daño a Arthur?

-sí! No querías protegerlo?!

-en realidad eso sólo hará que te odie por idiota, es como una balanza que se cambia de cantidades en los extremos, estás echándole peso al lado del odio

-de acuerdo, -suspiró el francés- no me meteré más en esto, así que no diré nada –dijo Francia para no meterse en esos asuntos que sabía a la perfección era personales, se fue con otras naciones -

-te lo agradezco –le dijo Escocia terminando su cigarrillo, tiró la colilla al suelo y lo pisó sacando uno nuevo del bolcillo-

-tienes un grave problema en mi contra no? –le espetó con la sangre hirviéndole-

-acertaste –sonrió burlón, se satisfacía con lo que estaba logrando-

-y qué planeas hacer por él? Se podrá dar cuenta y se colocará en tu contra

-no, primero que todo, Arthur evita tener todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, segundo, aunque se dé cuenta ya te estaba comenzando a odiar desde que le hiciste aquello

-Scott eres un hijo de puta! –le gritó enfurecido- tú provocaste esto!

-yo no, quería hacer que estuvieran juntos como muestra de mi humanidad pero lo echaste todo al retrete

-tsk! Maldito infeliz

-exacto, estoy infeliz porque te atreviste a tocar a mi hermano y no te eh hecho lo suficiente

-estoy harto! –gritó furioso y salió de la sala azotando la puerta-

-al parecer ya te diste cuenta de tus sentimientos –suspiró para sí mismo dando una cala a su cigarrillo- Alfred se te hizo un poco tarde para eso, lo sabías?

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** antes les pedí su opinión sobre el final del fic...aún me da algo de embolia por lo mismo, alguien me dio una idea muy buena y aún así no logro hacerlo cuerdo -problemas míos por acomodar las ideas- pero en fin, sé que lograré hacer algo para darle un final bueno y coherente. Mientras tanto la historia le da oportunidad a las probabilidades las cuales se desarrollarán en el transcurso de. No es "relleno", es parte de la historia pero trato de que le de cabida a las opciones que tengo y así sea mejor para la trama que le esto dando. También gracias a todos y todas por su opinión, todas las tomo en cuenta.

No tendré más fecha exacta para subir pero pretendo que no sea tan largo el plazo

Espero les guste este cap, gracias gente.


	5. Chapter 5

Mientras tanto Inglaterra se fue a encerrar a una sala apartada y casi en desuso. Costa Rica trataba de razonar con él y ayudar a calmarlo intentando que le abriera para hablar civilizadamente

-Arthur por favor ábrame, sólo quiero ayudarlo –sonaba preocupada-

-_no quiero hablar de eso, no tienes por qué ayudarme_ –sollozaba desde adentro-

-sí tengo, los amigos hacen eso, usted me ah ayudado mucho y quiero ayudarlo ahora

-_no lo entenderías…_

-entonces explíqueme para entender

-_e-es complicado…y no quiero que me veas…_

-trataré de comprender…me quedaré afuera si no quiere que lo vea, sí? –se sentó en el suelo pegándose a la puerta-

-…Lucía…

-sí?

-si te dijera que…pue-pues…me gustara alguien…q-que no es un chica…dejarías de ser mi amiga…?

-qué pregunta la suya –rió levemente- por supuesto que no, nadie escoge de quién se enamora, si le gusta un hombre sea cual sea la razón no importa…soy tolerante y lo respeto

-gracias…

-no hay de qué…

Inglaterra esperó unos segundos tratando de formular algo, la conoció cuando era apenas colonia de España y a decir verdad ella era de confianza. Poco después decidió hablar, le contó lo sucedido semanas antes, ella escuchó atenta cada palabra del británico.

Esa semana a diferencia de Estados Unidos que pasó de la presencia de Inglaterra, este vio de un modo diferente las cosas.

La primera semana fue normal, en casa de Escocia estaba más tranquilo pero cuando se invocó a esa semana de reunión su tranquilidad se esfumó, el maldito de Estados Unidos actuaba como si nada, como si ni siquiera existiera, su corazón no se podía romper más de lo que ya estaba y realmente se encontraba harto de todo eso, pero no podía evitarlo simplemente no podía, no importa lo que le había hecho el menor, realmente lo amaba. El problema es que ahora su amor se confundía con otro sentimiento que no entendía bien, al menos por ser dirigido hacia el americano.

Primero fue cuando tuvo que presidir un pequeño informe delante de las demás naciones

_Flash Back_

_-escuchen atentos –ordenó Alemania frente a todos- se les dará un breve informe con respecto a esta semana y tienen que prestar atención si no quieren quedar mal_

_Todos asintieron_

_-adelante Arthur_

_-thanks -se acercó en su lugar reemplazando el puesto y comenzó a hablar-_

_-pero si con eso se busca ayudar también a las micro naciones entonces, por qué no las meten en esto? –preguntó Cuba-_

_-es simple, la idea es involucrarlas más pero al mismo tiempo nosotros tenemos que reorganizarnos y a eso podremos continuar con su reconocimiento_

_-todos ellos están de acuerdo? –esta vez fue Bulgaria-_

_-por supuesto, son parte de_

_-pero debe haber otro motivo para esta semana no? –fue Suiza quién habló esta vez-_

_-claro, voy a eso_

_Todos preguntaban y comentaban. Todos menos Estados Unidos que miraba a todos con sorpresa y miedo, parecía que estaban hablando con un fantasma o una criatura sobrenatural y en vez de interrumpir para comentar otra cosa_

_-qué le pasa a todo el mundo?!_

_-a qué te refieres con eso? –le preguntó extrañada Colombia-_

_-no se hagan, qué clase de broma es esta? No hay nadie ahí en frente_

_-p-pero de qué demonios estás hablando Alfred? –le dijo serio Alemania totalmente confuso-_

_-te soy un maldito fantasma o qué? maldito yanqui! –le riñó Inglaterra molesto-_

_-estoy hablando que no hay nadie y actúan como si alguien les hablara –respondió ignorando olímpicamente al europeo-_

_-estás drogado? –le preguntó Dinamarca-_

_-cómo lo voy a estar?! Esto no es divertido!_

_-Alfred eres un malnacido! –le gritó enfurecido y dolido el ojiverde frente a ellos-_

_-acaso tú eres el de la broma estúpido gringo? –le riñó molesto México del Norte-_

_-no creo que sea una broma favorable Alfred-san –comentó Japón calmado y preocupado-_

_-no! No escucho ni veo a nadie! No me tomen el pelo así de fácil que yo no soy el de la bromita –estaba molesto-_

_-bloody hell! estoy aquí ciego estúpido!_

_-cómo no escuchas los gritos de Arthur? –le dijo Francia descolocado-_

_-Arthur…?_

_-sí…Arthur…el representante de Inglaterra –le dijo extrañado-_

_-pues no lo veo por ningún lado –dijo simplemente-_

_-maldito bastardo! –se lanzó sobre él pero Alemania, Francia y Japón le detuvieron-_

_-ahora se supone que lo detienen?_

_-sí! Para que no te parta el culo malnacido de mierda! Suéltame Ludwig! Francis! Kiku! _

_Después del incidente quedaron en que sólo estaba loco por algo que tomó y todos le dejaron en paz, Inglaterra esa noche lloró de furia y dolor. _

_Pasaron los días en que sucedía lo mismo pero Estados Unidos ya no reñía a nadie. La razón es que Escocia empezó a representar a Gran Bretaña para que Inglaterra quedara con Gales en su casa._

_Pero creyó que el sentimiento raro que sentía le hizo tranquilizarse y así poder regresar a sus deberes, por lo que insistió en ir. Entonces en el mismo día estaba acompañando a Francia por cuestiones de trabajo. Le acompañó hasta que alguien lo llamó por un momento. Vio de reojo_

_-oye Amérique -le llamó Francia acercándosele al americano-_

_-qué…? –le miró tranquilo-_

_-te sientes bien cher? Se te nota distraído_

_-eh?...ah! no pasa nada Francia! ajajajajajajaja~ -rió y por lo visto eso no se lo tragó el francés-_

_-Alfred, si te pasa algo sólo dilo, nadie te va a reprochar nada –le dijo algo preocupado- ademá…_

_-oye estúpido del vino termina ya con eso y ven! –le gritó el isleño algo molesto-_

_-ya voy, dame un segundo –volvió con el menor- lo siento, tengo que ir con Arthur antes de que le dé una rabieta –hizo una pausa mientras se levantaba para ir con el mencionado el cual ya estaba de brazos cruzados esperando- _

_-que te apures! Eres una tortuga!_

_-claro que no lo soy mon cher_

_-eh?! Francis estás bien? –le miró totalmente confundido-_

_-claro Alfred, pero creo que deberías de mejorar tus modales con todos –le gruñó y se fue tranquilo acercándose al ojiverde- no te alteres Arthur, deberías ser más paciente –le tomó del hombro-_

_-no debería serlo contigo frog –gruñó-_

_-ya ya…-susupiró y le quitó el brazo de encima- tenemos que mejorar tu temperamento –se rió-_

_-qué te crees? –iba a gritarle pero alguien les saludó-_

_-Arthur! –le llamó Corea del sur abrazándolo cariñosamente- _

_-no deberías tratarlo como muñeco Yong Soo –le aconsejó tranquilo Nueva Zelanda sosteniendo su peludita mascota-_

_-da-ze! –refunfuñó infantil y se apartó-_

_-cómo les va mon chéris?_

_-muy bien! –respondió animado el menor-_

_-no me quejo –le respondió el otro-_

_Hablaron un poco y llegó Costa Rica hasta ellos en busca del británico_

_-disculpen que los interrumpa_

_-no te preocupes petitte –le sonrió Francia-_

_-qué ocurre? Da-ze!_

_-en realidad es sólo brete –se corrigió- trabajo, Arthur, esto es para usted_

_-esto? –tomó la hoja que le dio la latina- oh! –giró la hoja verificando lo que leyó en general- esto primero tienes que rellenarlo tú Yong Soo_

_-en serio? –lo tomó y lo miró- es verdad da-ze, me acompañas Andrew?_

_-claro –le dijo sonriendo y se fueron-_

_-entonces no era mucho verdad? -le preguntó ella-_

_-no, un formulario…_

_-no lo leíste completo verdad? –se rió el rubio mayor-_

_-cállate! –reaccionó divertido y ambos presentes rieron-_

_-oye Lucía –llamó Estados Unidos acercándose-_

_-dígame –hizo un ademán de disculpa hacia los otros y se giró-_

_-por qué le diste esa hoja a Yong Soo? No era para Arthur?_

_-claro…-le miró extrañada y se giró por un momento viendo al mencionado el cual frunció el ceño y luego regresó con él- y…ya se la di…no había mucho que hacer …él ya hizo su parte así que ya está bien…_

_-Alfred estás bien? –le preguntó Francia-_

_-nunca lo estará, al menos no su cabeza porque no tiene cerebro y es un maldito idiota –espetó Inglaterra molesto-_

_-Arthur que malo –exclamó Lucía- de seguro que este mae sólo está enfermo_

_-oigan paren esta broma –dijo algo molesto Estados Unidos- ya sé que aquí no está Arthur no finjan que no es nada gracioso y no tiene sentido_

_-mon cher! Acaso estás ciego? O sólo estás de malas? Arthur está frente tuyo _

_-no está!_

_-bloody bastard estoy aquí! Deja tus estupideces!_

_-Arthur no grite, cálmese por favor –la pelinegro trató de calmarlo- no es…_

_-no me voy a calmar con él –estaba rojo en furia y dolor, sobre todo furia, se giró y le gritó a Alfred- ya deja de tratarme así!_

_-Alfred ya te pasaste –le regañó molesto Francia-_

_-dejen de decir esas cosa! Arthur no está! Por qué le hablan al aire?! –exasperado- ni siquiera me importa su presencia!_

_-infeliz de mierda! –Inglaterra salió corriendo pasándole de lado, dolido y con las lágrimas de emociones varias suspendiéndose al aire- _

_Corrió, antes de salir escuchó a la latina insultar a Estados Unidos y luego llamarle pero no le hizo caso y azotó la puerta, era una broma muy pesada y aunque le tuviera que molestar más bien le dolía muy en el fondo._

_Fin Flash Back_

Costa Rica anonada por lo que escuchaba no podía pensar claro. Inglaterra se desahogó con ella ya que no quería parecer una carga para sus hermanos, aún así le contó desde el día de la violación hasta esa semana

-v-ves por qué….no puedo soportarlo?

-y-yo…A-Arthur…lo siento…no puedo hacer n-nada para ayudarlo…d-discúlpeme por favor…

-no…soy yo quien debe disculparse…-sonrió burlándose de su propio pateticismo- te cuento cosas que ni deben de importarte

-claro que no! Es decir…sí me importa y…ahora es usted el que ocupa ayuda y…recuerda cuando me entrenó para tener un fuerte ejército?

-sí…me sentí orgulloso porque fue de los mejores…por qué..?

-pues…sé que lo abolí pero igual me enseñó a no rendirme y luchar…Arthur, sé que Alfred ahora se comporta como un verdadero hijo 'e puta… y…sé que usted lo ama y…-pensó por un momento- y no es que yo deba meterme en sus asuntos pero…no creo que el llanto solucione algo…

Este no respondió nada, abrió la puerta lentamente y se acercó a ella para abrazarle, ella lo aceptó, su hombro estaba dispuesto a recibir las lágrimas del británico.

Poco después llegó Escocia y se llevó a Inglaterra, vio cómo lloraba de rabia y pena así que pensó que sería mejor que se alejara de todos, no le haría daño seguir representando a Gran Bretaña, bueno, eso hasta que Costa Rica le aconsejó que le dejara el trabajo a Gales para que pudiera cuidar mejor del menor, aceptó.

.

.

.

* * *

creí que ya lo había subido...pero no, entonces aquí está, ¡Yiiiip! bueno, espero les haya gustado y no me maten por esto, de ahora en adelante publicaré en la tarde-noche, y no tengo fecha exacta pero trataré de que sea un cap por semana y no me atrase demasiado, en fin

gracias por leer

hasta la próxima


	6. Chapter 6

N/A: si no han entendido, USA e Inglaterra ya no saben ni lo que tienen por dentro de tanta presión, en especial Inglaterra. Costa Rica habla así a propósito no son errores ortográficos en ese ámbito.

**Nota al final**

* * *

Después de volver a quedar mal con el resto de sus compañeros por tanto griterío de lo mismo decidió ir a buscar a Inglaterra, al menos decirle algo sobre el tema. Odiaba a muerte a Escocia.

Corrió por todos los pasillos, a todos los que pasaban les preguntaba lo mismo "han visto a Inglaterra?" pero la respuesta fue siempre la misma "no".

Terminó topándose con Costa Rica

-por qué tendría que contestarte? –le dijo molesta, indiferente-

-porque…! Ehmm…sólo….-cayó de nuevo, sabía que quería mucho al británico pero decirlo en voz alta, o que quería disculparse le era aún difícil y…en sí, él era un idiota-

-ves que no tenés nada para decir? Lo detestás y punto

-no lo detesto!

-y porqué mierda le hicistes esas cosas?!

-porque no sabía lo que sentía!

-"no sabía", qué raro, yo pensé que era odio, me vas a decir que te diste cuenta de que lo amás o qué?

-pues…

-Arthur no está aquí. Y no planeo decirte nada de él

-por favor! Quiero decirle algo importante

-no tenés ni una pizca de importancia en este momento Alfred

-Lucía entiende -rogó-

-no, vos entendé, no se puede ir y hacerle de todo hasta violar a alguien a quien supuestamente odiás y luego decir: "lo amo, estoy arrepentido por todo"

-pero…es que no estaba bien de la cabeza! No tenía claro mis sentimientos hacia Inglat…Agh! -se detuvo al recibir un fuerte golpe de pecho por parte de una patada delantera de Costa Rica, fue lanzado hasta casi el fondo del pasillo- a-ah…-se quejó tratando de elevar su cabeza y mirar a la nación que se acercaba con el seño fruncido-

-no te atrevás a hablar de esa forma, si no entendías lo que sentías simplemente vos te apartás hasta que se te arregle la cabeza, no era necesario lo que le hiciste a Arthur –no soportaba que lastimaran a sus amigos, lo que hizo Estados Unidos le sacó verdadero enojo-

-y crees que no estoy arrepentido?! –le gritó aún desde el suelo- quiero arreglarlo

-eso no se arregla así de fácil Alfred! –le devolvió el grito dejándolo callado- los malos tratos que le diste Arthur… él los confundió con errores o estupideces tuyas, una especie de etapa como le pasó con su piratería; la independencia le costó olvidarla pero lo logró porque pensó que al menos lograrían llevarse, creyó que vos y él podrían ser al menos amigos, eso le confortó un poco pero, ¿llegas y lo destrozas de tal forma y lo violas?, qué clase de amor es ese? Y qué clase de persona o nación perdona con facilidad que la persona que más ama le haga tal cosa?, decíme en qué maldito mundo maltratas a alguien que amas?!, no sientes amor por él!

-…

-esto no es una novela, ni tampoco la historia de un esposo que maltrata a su esposa, sos un verdadero estúpido hijo de puta si creés que se resuelve con decir "lo siento"

Si Estados Unidos tenía una crisis mental ahora era un apocalipsis, se volvió a confundir, qué hacer? No lo sabía.

Porque Estados Unidos fue ciego. Si se dice "no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" por algo será, se sentía torpe, estúpido y desesperado, adolorido por dentro, jamás imaginó que de quién quiso hacerle daño en un principio ahora le amaba, tal vez siempre lo hizo pero el orgullo y la gula por el poder le hizo no ver lo que tenía en frente. Se dedicó en burlarse a sus espaldas y hacerle daño cuando pudo alegando "fue un accidente, lo lamento, no fue mi intención, discúlpame, se me pasó la mano, fue un error de mi parte, fueron mis jefes, yo no tuve la culpa" y un sinfín más, ganó confianza y cariño por la parte de Inglaterra así que cuando Escocia le dijo aquellas cosas lo primero que pensó fue hacerle daño de la peor forma posible usando el conocimiento a su favor.

El que le dijera que lo que el mayor sentía era amor profundo y real por su persona lo desconcertó, el sentimiento de culpa fue lo que le extrañó y así después de mucho pensarlo llegó a la conclusión de que sí amaba a Inglaterra, amaba su sonrisa que creyó detestar, amaba su carácter sin igual a pesar de creer odiarlo; según él, odiaba hasta sus ojos, pero como siempre en gran parte de su vida eso fue un error, amaba con locura esos ojos esmeralda que daban luz al alma de Inglaterra. A pesar de que ahora se estaban opacando por culpa de sus actos.

Era un verdadero bastardo, y la palabra le quedaba corta.

No obstante "lo hecho, hecho está" dijo un escritor muy famoso, se merecía eso, apostaba lo que fuera a que Inglaterra lo odiaba y no podía culparlo. Tal vez Escocia se la jugó muy bien para alejar a su hermano de su presencia.

Y hablando del pelirrojo…este se encontraba en su casa con su hermano más pequeño el cual estaba metido en su cama llorando sin parar, a este punto el orgullo se dejaba de lado, su sangre era la misma y como hermano lo amaba, precisamente la razón de que no soportaba el hecho de que le hicieran daño.

Se acercó a él despacio y suspiró mientras se sentaba en la cama, acarició su cabeza en gesto de fraternidad y cariño. Después de un rato Inglaterra decidió hablar, apenas se escuchaba, con un hilo de voz

-S-Scott…-se giró para mirarle con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y algo irritados por el mismo motivo-

-dime –le miró neutral aún acariciándole la cabeza-

-por qué sigues insistiendo en usar magia con Alfred?

Escocia dio un largo suspiro resignado y agotado, pero algo culpable también se sintió, sabía que también le causaba daño a su congénito a pesar de tener buenas intenciones. Le miró por unos segundos y pasó su mano al hombro del menor

-cómo te diste cuenta?

-me acabo de dar cuenta

-eh..? –arqueó una ceja confuso-

-acabo de sentir…lo mismo que sentí cuando estaba con…él…-desvió la mirada, a pesar de sentirse mal eso no implicaba que pudiera dejar de presentir la magia a su alrededor y menos la de sus hermanos-

-hm…bueno…

-responde…por favor…a mi pr-pregunta…

-eso…es porque yo no quiero que siga haciéndote daño

-pero me lastimó lo que hiciste…es decir…hacer que parezca que no me ve o me oiga para…-volvió a llorar- ya no quiero seguir así…lo odio, -se sentó y miró con dolor al pelirrojo- odio sentirme así…hermano ayúdame por favor…

-escucha…-suspiró profundamente, tenía que decirle que en base la mitad del problema era su culpa- yo fui quien le dijo de tus verdaderos sentimientos a ese bastardo…

-qué? –lo miró desconcertado y confundido-

-que yo le dije a Alfred que tú lo amabas –desvió la vista-

-p-por qué?...por qué lo hiciste? –su voz se quebró más y las lágrimas dieron rienda suelta-

-porque no pensé en lo que podía pasar…lo lamento Arthur…

-hubiera vivido tranquilo aunque él me odiara en secreto! Al menos no me hubiera hecho tal humillación! –le gritó con enfado y tristeza, reforzando la capa de dolor en su pecho-

-lo sé –le dijo cerrando los ojos para no verle-

-entonces él no me ignoró porque sí?, quiso disculparse al menos?

-sí…él quiso disculparse contigo pero como te diste cuenta usé magia en él –admitió todo menos lo de amor-

-Scott acaso me odias? Quieres dañarme más o qué? bloody bastard –le dijo aún llorando, ahora los motivos se acumulaban y el dolor también-

-no es eso…pensé que…

-no piensas! Nunca lo haces! Te detesto, pensé que eras un buen hermano, al menos soportable pero resulta que eres igual o peor a Alfred –estaba verdaderamente dolido-

-quería que al saber eso él se te confesaría o algo…pero no creí…-trató de verle y de mostrarle su sinceridad-

-aún así…! –ya no aguantó más y gritó, gritó llorando, posó las manos en su rostro y seguía desahogándose de esa forma, su mente estaba hecha un caos total al igual que lo que sentía su alma-

Escocia no dijo nada, lo atrajo hacia su pecho y lo abrazó protectoramente, no quería que su hermanito pasara por tanto. Inglaterra se aferró a él mientras lloraba desconsolado, ya no sabía qué pensar o hacer así que simplemente optó por eso.

Inglaterra pasó de ese modo tiempo indefinido, tiempo que Escocia le dio con mucho gusto y paciencia. Hasta que el menor se quedó dormido aún aferrado en su pecho como un niño pequeño. No lo soltó en ningún momento, sentía su dolor emanar y eso a la vez también le producía dolor en su interior, sin embargo por las mismas razones tenía que hacer lo que hacía.

.

.

.

* * *

**Pregunta:** prefieren el franada o el prucan? debo usar a Mattie en un momento -spoiler- y necesito saber qué preferirían de insinuaciones, por favor.

Y este fue el cap seis, ténganme paciencia por favor, hago lo que puedo para que sea bueno. Aunque todavía tengo la duda porque me gustan mis dos opciones y también quiero seguir su opinión, por lo que idealizaré algo para que no quede sólo de un lado de forma rara o traumante, porque sé que es feo que la persona que uno ama te haga esas cosas y luego pretenda conseguir perdón así no más, o el hecho que de pronto llegue el hermano y la relación se haga muy íntima; ven que es complejo? pero me gustan los retos y agradezco mucho su apoyo, en verdad gracias gente.

Bueno, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo


	7. Chapter 7

Pero Escocia no podía seguir aguantando que Inglaterra sufriera tanto, lo sabía, el hecho de que su hermano amara a Estados Unidos estaba más que claro, pero no lo dejaba tranquilo una idea: -si Estados Unidos reconoció sus sentimientos por Inglaterra los cuales se suponen era "amor"...entonces por qué no luchaba por él? Cualquier persona enamorada y atascada por la culpa y la desesperación busca con ansias e insatisfacción a la persona que ama, sin importar la magia o las restricciones que se le impongan, no dejaría de luchar por ese perdón y ese amor que por supuesto está resentido y lastimado mas es totalmente correspondido...entonces por qué USA no hace nada? Dijo que lo amaba, que estaba arrepentido y quería pedirle perdón. Pero sin persistencia no ganas nada, ni tampoco lo demuestras-

El pelirrojo no quería dejar a su hermano en manos de alguien que no demostrara amor y que tampoco lo lastimara, ese resultaba ser su tormento; aún con el rubio en sus brazos se ensimismaba y se repetía sus errores, el gran error que cometió y ahora se arrepentía por eso

"jamás debí hacer esa estupidez...pero ese maldito y estúpido gringo! Por qué demonios pensé que podría corresponder los sentimientos de mi hermano?! Sólo quería hacer...! Maldita sea...qué putas quería hacer?...yo...hm... Si mal no recuerdo ese día no pensé, estoy seguro, eso no es pensar...creo que lo que quería es...el bien de Arthur, tal vez verlo tan solitario me ablandó, Pero por qué?! Soy un malnacido! Ni siquiera conocía los sentimientos de ese bastardo asqueroso y le dije algo que no debía escuchar, pero no, tuve que ir y...! Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea..."

Mientras se lo repetía una y otra vez, se aferraba al cuerpo de su hermano, sentía que todo era su culpa, el dolor lo invadía y lo odiaba, sabía que era su culpa el dolor por el que pasaba su hermano, y se odiaba por hacerle hecho daño, tal vez no físico pero sí indirectamente, hizo que Estados Unidos conociera el punto débil de su hermanito y eso causó que le lastimaran de muchas formas.

No podía hacer nada tampoco, y eso aparte de odio propio le provocó sentirse como la peor de las basuras "maldita sea...maldita sea...soy ni si quiera debo ser un hermano...qué bastardo se hace llamar hermano y no se comporta como uno?..."

Sin darse cuenta liberó una gota salada de su orbe izquierdo, dicen que cuando uno llora por alegría su primer lágrima sale de su ojo derecho, cuando es de tristeza y dolor saldrá por la izquierda, la pequeña gota se deslizó por la mejilla blanca del escocés, el cual continuaba tan abstraído en sus pensamientos que se dio cuenta de ella hasta que tocó la mejilla de su congénito y la miró, pasó una mano para limpiarla y dándose cuenta de que le pertenecía a él suspiró "así que sí podía llorar después de todo...pensé que había bloqueado eso cuando era un maldito mocoso..."

-significa que estás muy triste...lo sabías? -se escuchó con voz suave del hermano menor-

-quién te dijo eso? -le respondió serio el mayor-

-todo el rato...te eh estado escuchando...-admitió apenado sin dejar de aferrarse al pecho ajeno-

-q...qué? -vaciló-

-llevas mucho tiempo hablando...

-desde qué parte me escuchaste?

-pues...creo que todo...me estrujaste fuerte y desperté...

Por su interior pasó vergüenza, el corazón se le hizo en un nudo a causa de las emociones a las que no estaba para nada acostumbrado

-y eso qué? -le dijo neutral no esperando respuesta-

-me amas...-respondió en seco-

-no soy un asqueroso incestuoso Arthur -le respondió de igual forma-

-lo sé...y yo tampoco lo soy...pero...eres mi hermano, es normal que se te pasen sentimientos y...

-dime qué clase de amor podría sentir por ti? -le preguntó algo tosco tomándolo de los hombros y haciendo que se sentara bien en sus regazos para mirarle a los ojos-

-...-parpadeó dos veces- amor de hermanos...

-...

-si no es eso...no hubieras dicho esas cosas...puedo sentir lo que estás sintiendo y...

Escocia no le dejó terminar, lo abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho, como si en algún momento este se fuera a ir, en verdad era amor lo que sentía por él, pero cómo se lo podría explicar? No sabía la clase de sentimientos que habitaban en su ser, nunca se lo preguntó, pero el error que cometió le hizo entender y a la vez doler, porque..."no sabía por qué hacía todo esto por mi hermano...entonces era amor? Qué maldito sentimiento, porque es tan cálido y a la vez tan doloroso...maldita sea, eso no lo sabía..."

Inglaterra se dejó, no sólo él necesitaba un abrazo, supo que su hermano sufría mucho por su bienestar

-no te preocupes…-le dijo tranquilo entre los brazos mayores- yo tampoco lo sabía y además…yo también te amo hermano

Por otra parte Estados Unidos quería suicidarse, después de una semana más en donde todos lo basureaban y de no poder saber nada de Inglaterra lo corroía por dentro.

Gales había asumido el papel de Gran Bretaña, representándolo y haciendo su trabajo y el de sus dos hermanos ausentes, no le molestaba en absoluto pero se lamentaba que no siempre pudiera ver las bromas que le gastaban las Irlandas a USA, era divertido porque el americano sufría y nadie tenía quejas de aquello.

No obstante, él se encontraba en crisis por lo que sentía, nadie quería escuchar su versión, ni compañeros ni aliados, inclusive sus amigos, todos le dejaron, el tema lo sabían todos y no en su perfección pero con sólo ver llorar a Inglaterra haciendo que no quiera ni trabajar además de que su hermano mayor lo cuide era algo grave.

En fin, necesitaba y quería desahogarse con alguien, dar su versión de la historia y lo que en verdad sentía, pero no encontraba quién. Estaba solo, completamente solo, era lo que había adquirido por ser un verdadero estúpido, por dejar ir lo que pudo ser su mayor alegría, porque desperdició su oportunidad de arreglar lo que había acusado; pero "cosechas lo que siembras" por ahí va el refrán, y eso lo tenía en claro.

No existe botón de reinicio o disco de limpieza, no hay un antivirus en la vida ni la elección de rebobinar en los actos, hay que vivir siempre en "play" y sin pausa. Es duro pero es la realidad, los humanos tenían eso en claro, por qué él como nación no? simple, porque era nación, no siempre ganaría como lo logró en varias guerras pasadas, estamos en el presente y nada es igual que antes, Estados Unidos probablemente sólo sepa de esas cosas, no de sentimientos.

Su mente era un real caos y lo que muchos llaman "corazón" por referirse a los sentimientos era otro nivel.

El dolor cada vez aumentaba, la culpa lo carcomía sin dar tregua, no sabía que hacer, y con forme al tiempo que pasaba más se daba cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía hacia Inglaterra, y lo que sentía era amor, amor verdadero, la necesidad de reparar el daño provocado y proteger de próximos males a Inglaterra, aunque sea sólo eso, pero...quién le creería eso? Incluso a él mismo le costaba creérselo, por qué?, toda su vida se la pasó negando y odiando, quién se tragaría que él amaba a la misma persona a la que le hizo el peor daño posible? Nadie, pero tenía que intentar, tal vez si le decía a alguien pudiera desahogarse o sentirse aunque sea un tanto aliviado pero no encontraba a ese nadie y ya estaba desesperado.

Algunas veces llegaba Escocia acompañado de alguien, no sabía el motivo de que le hablara a la nada, entonces se daba cuenta de que ese alguien resultaba ser Inglaterra, quería al menos hablarle sin embargo seguía sin poder hacer eso, le frustraba y le dolía, sobre todo porque cada vez que se acercaba percibía que el pelirrojo era empujado y de inmediato bufaba para alejarse en la dirección contraria.

Raro, complicado y extraño, así resultaba ser la magia y el amor, cuánto más si ambos se combinan?, no es bien sabido, no obstante Estados Unidos sí, y a la perfección cabe mencionar.

La cuenta de los días que habían transcurrido se vio perdida. El nivel de sentimientos y su profundidad, también.

Estados Unidos volvió a acercarse a Escocia, ese día llegó con Inglaterra, lo supo porque escuchó a Francia alegrarse por algún logro de su parte, al parecer por haber dejado de llorar por él –un golpe bajo cabe destacar-. Entonces los papeles se invierten ahora, ya que él lloraba, tal vez a solas, pero lloraba, peor que un niño y con el alma en las manos, sentía dolor. E Inglaterra…no es que estuviera perfecto pero el apoyo de sus hermanos le ayudaba mucho.

En una sala común, muy extensa conectada a un pasillo se encontraba el mayor de los británicos, Estados Unidos caminó abatido e inseguro hasta el pelirrojo, trató de hablar, titubeante y algo tropezado

-S-Scott…ehm…

-qué quieres sanguijuela? –le miró afiladamente mientras expulsaba el humo tóxico de su cigarrillo con descaro en su rostro-

-es que…quería saber si…tal vez yo…-vaciló-

-quieres hablar con Arthur? –sonrió burlón-

-yo…sólo quiero decirle que…

-él me dijo que te odia

-pero…yo…quiero escucharlo de sus labios, Scott ya te divertiste por favor sólo su voz aunque sea –suplicó, orgullo es lo que menos tenía en esos momentos-

-no quiero –caló su cigarrillo tranquilo y serio como de costumbre-

Aparecieron los hermanos Irlanda muy alegres, más común para el menor y algo de sorpresa para el mayor ya que solía ser un poco más tranquilo

-Scott~ -llamó el mayor- trajimos a Arthur

-son idiotas? –le respondió-

-en serio?! Arthur! –llamó desesperado Estados Unidos-

-no Arthur, no debes golpearlo –dijo el menor de las Irlandas tomando de los brazos a lo que el norteamericano no podía ver-

-ese vocabulario no es de caballeros –comentó Escocia-

-en serio es Arthur? –Estados Unidos trataba con todas sus fuerzas sentir algo, inútilmente-

De inmediato los gemelos pusieron sus manos sobre el mencionado como si trataran con un niño

-dice que no te quiere ver –le dijo el mayor de los gemelos-

-eso es obvio Cian

-pero él quiere escucharlo, así que le paso el mensaje

-Liam, no debes ser tan descortés de todos modos –mencionó Escocia- bueno Alfred, ya escuchaste, ahora largo –desprecio fue lo único que notó-

-denme una oportunidad, se los suplico –casi lloraba- Arthur…

-_jajajajaja Arthur ni siquiera es de esa altura, usa la lógica para empezar Alfred_ –se escuchó de Dinamarca pasando con un tarro de cerveza en la mano y acompañado de Noruega y Suecia-

-_idiota_ –masculló el menor de los tres-

-_deb'rías d' conocerl' mejor si d'ces qu' lo amas _–completó el más alto-

-qué…?! –se sorprendió y los trató de hacerle explicarse pero el trío ya se había marchado-

Al voltearse nuevamente ambas Irlandas estaban envueltas en carcajadas e incluso Escocia dejó de fumar para sonreír y disfrutar del momento. Un vuelco en el pecho fue lo que sintió Estados Unidos ante la humillación y dolor

-eso fue épico –decía entre risas Irlanda del norte-

-no puedo creer que hasta esos tres lo notaran –trató de calmarse la República de Irlanda-

-eso fue estúpido Alfred –le dijo burlón, satisfecho y altivo Escocia-

-…-no supo que contestar, quería llorar ahí mismo-

-Dylan nos mata si descuidamos a Arthur mucho rato –comentó el mayor de ellos- tenemos que irnos

-adiós~ -dijo sonriente el menor-

-no sean tan idiotas –les despidió Escocia al verlos marcharse y quedarse solo con Estados Unidos- no vas a hablar? o es que ya se te fundieron realmente los sesos?

-yo…-de sus ojos azules empezaron a brotar lágrimas de dolor, un dolor que no sería calmado fácilmente, porque sus sentimientos hacia Inglaterra eran verdaderos y aunque se hubiera dado cuenta antes lo sabía, sabía a la perfección que lo que sentía por Inglaterra era amor verdadero-

Sus ojos se humedecieron y empezó a llorar, llorar frente a Escocia, qué tenía que perder? Nada, absolutamente nada. Perdió a su amor, su dignidad, orgullo, honor, la confianza de sus amigos…todo, y todo por sus propias acciones.

Llevó las manos a su pecho y cayó de rodillas al suelo, totalmente dolido, atacado en llanto

-qué se siente tener el corazón destrozado Alfred?, supongo que eso tampoco lo sabías…

.

.

.

* * *

well, creo que ya tengo algo muy bueno y estoy logrando acomodar mis ideas jajaja, agradezco su apoyo y sus opiniones, las aprecio y valoro porque me ayudan mucho mucho; tengo planeado hacer un trío de Scott, Arthur y Alfred jajaja mentira, sería raro y nada que ver -ignoren mis tonteras :P - en fin, gracias por leer y hasta el próximo capítulo

algún comentario, queja o sugerencia es bienvenida


	8. Chapter 8

Escocia después de decir eso se fue, indiferente del norteamericano, quería que sintiera lo que sentía su hermano; estaba harto y cansado.

Estados Unidos se quedó solo, completamente solo. Sólo lloraba y lloraba, no le importaba nada ni nadie, de todas maneras a nadie le importaba él, según su criterio claro está.

Se encerró en su casa y en tres días las demás naciones no supieron de él, al cuarto recibió una visita.

A ser específicos llegó su hermano menor.

El rubio de ojos violetas ni siquiera llevaba a su mascota, estaba sólo por Estados Unidos. Tocó la puerta

-Alfred…llevo esperando casi veinte minutos, abre por favor –pidió el joven canadiense-

No hubo respuesta, a pesar de que USA sabía de la presencia de su hermano no quería abrir, tenía miedo de que el motivo de visita fuera para burlarse o echarle algo en cara, no necesitaba eso. Canadá volvió a insistir

-Alfred! En serio ya abre, -se estaba cansando- no vengo a reclamar nada sólo quiero hablar, no me habías pedido eso?, querías desahogarte no?

-y eso qué?! –al fin le habló y el otro suspiró, era un comienzo-

-que vine a eso

-por qué? antes no querías escucharme –le dijo dolido, sonaba abatido, débil y tratando de no llorar-

-eres idiota? no querías contar tu versión? Querías consejos no? Porque amas a Arthur

No se escuchó más palabra de parte del mayor cuando rápidamente se abrió la puerta, Canadá fue jalado hasta el interior de la casa por su hermano, quien cerró de golpe enllavando

-quién te dijo eso?

Preguntó. Mas no recibió respuesta, Canadá estaba perplejo, su hermano desde la semana pasada estaba más delgado y degradado, pero ahora se notaba peor, es como si en todo este tiempo sólo estuviera llorando, los ojos rojos, ojeras, piel pálida y totalmente desarreglado.

Subieron a la alcoba del mayor, y se sentaron juntos en la cama, volvió a preguntar

-quién te dijo eso?...Scott? Lucía? Liam? Cian?

-Lucía

-vienes a burlarte o a echarme algo en cara?

-no…es…ella sabe que deberías de…

-matarme?

-Alfred déjame terminar! –se exaltó pero al ver la reacción de temor de su hermano se calmó, en verdad estaba débil y vulnerable- me contó lo que le dijiste, así que vine a eso, eres mi hermano y quiero ayudarte

-por qué?

-por…es que…sé que ella hasta te golpeó porque dijiste que amas a Arthur y…creo que tiene algo de razón lo que te dijo pero…

-que se meta en sus propios asuntos –dijo con desprecio-

-pero ella también dijo que todos merecen una oportunidad, que estaba molesta por cómo actuaste y que no te escuchó por eso, así que se disculpa por eso

-no vino en persona?

-ella no quiso, le dije que me acompañara pero se negó…tal vez sabía que…

-qué? que necesito hablar contigo? –dijo así no más, sin pensar-

-… -Canadá le miró algo dolido por eso, quería ayudar solamente- está bien…si no soy importante para ti y no tienes confianza entonces me iré –decía mientras se levantaba de la cama-

-espera! Lo lamento! –le llamó tomándole del brazo, mirándole tristemente- no quise…es que…estoy mal, no quise decir eso Matt…

-Alfred…-suspiró mirándole, volvió a sentarse sin soltarse de su mano- auch –se quejó del agarre, algo le dolió-

-gracias…-dijo con la cabeza gacha, sobando en donde le lastimó y tomando la mano de su hermano menor-

-te escucho…qué querías exactamente de Arthur?

-…yo fui un idiota, un bastardo…quería sentirme fuerte y poderoso con él…dominarlo y…desde niño quise eso, ser el mejor de ambos pero no sé cuando me perdí en eso, y al darme cuenta sólo quería humillarlo, destrozarlo…Arthur discutía siempre conmigo y tenía una relación rivales amigos o algo así, eso es lo que le hice creer…es lo que quería que sintiera, que creyera que podría contar conmigo cuando quisiera y que yo estaría para él aunque sea sólo por poder…

-…pero te diste cuenta de que él te amaba…

-en realidad…Scott me dijo que Arthur no soportaba mi cumpleaños, que detestaba acordarse de mi independencia pero…yo me puse muy feliz, sabía cómo hacer que se sintiera desechable…así que…-su voz se volvió a quebrar- así que le eché en cara mi odio, lo lastimé y…hice que se sintiera vulnerable –volvió a llorar- entonces lo violé, lo profané y…yo…me burlé, me reí de lo patético que se miraba, tan…indefenso y…yo jamás me pregunté por qué se puso así…es decir…por qué le causaba tanto dolor de mi parte?…a pesar de eso lo insulté y no me dio la gana saberlo…Scott me dijo que era porque me amaba…-apretó más la mano de su congénito- me amaba…

Canadá escuchaba atento cada palabra de su hermano, se le hacía un nudo en la garganta escucharlo de ese modo, era su gemelo y le amaba por lo que le dolía el verlo así

-yo no supe que hacer…es que…me sentí raro después de eso, algo extraño pasó por mi mente, pero no quise hacer caso…cuando Scott volvió a buscarme me contó lo que Arthur había sufrido antes, y ahí es donde me sentí realmente mal…me sentí culpable porque él, él sentía amor verdadero hacia mí y jamás lo noté, tampoco…tampoco noté lo que yo sentía hacia él…estaba tan ciego que confundí todo y pensé que el odio era amor o que…el odio se había transformado en amor…soy un estúpido y…ahora Arthur es quien me odia

-cómo sabes eso Alfred?

-no es obvio?, la magia me prohíbe verlo y escucharlo, metí la pata más de una vez y la oportunidad que tuve para arreglarlo la eché a perder…y…

-no sabías que era magia

-pero se supone que él siente la magia! –le miró desconsolado- por qué no se dio cuenta de eso?

-tal vez porque seguía débil y dolido

-Matt, él y Scott son hermanos, cómo no reconocen la magia del otro?

-tú y yo somos gemelos y a veces ni notas mi presencia, si quiera te acuerdas de mí…eso qué te dice? Por qué a ellos no se les puede olvidar cómo se siente la magia del otro? Tal vez Scott sabe cómo camuflarse de Arthur y así lo logre, si tú logras ignórame él puede hacer eso con más facilidad

-lamento ser mal hermano Matthew…-susurró con otra punzada en su interior- lo lamento mucho…olvidé que como hermano soy pésimo y…tal vez por eso Scott se aprovecha de eso, si no cuido a mi propia familia no puedo con un amante

-no lo has entendido Al –comentó tranquilo el menor- trato de decir que…qué tal si admito que Francis me obliga a tener sexo cuando no quiero y si no obedezco me golpea?

-él te hace eso?! –se exaltó un poco mirándole asustado-

-sí, -asintió tratando de no sonar tan patético- pero antes de que hagas algo…

-dime dónde está?! –le tomó de los hombros- qué más te hace ese hijo de puta?!

-no! No quiero que le hagas daño

-pero si te trata así!

-pero lo amo, lo amo aunque me haga eso

-eres masoquista?! Matthew él te hace daño, aléjate de él!

-no quiero Alfred, yo amo a Francis

-déjame al menos hacer que te deje de hacer daño!

-cómo vas a hacer eso?, a él no le importa hacerme daño

-cómo que no le importa?! –se molestó mucho- por eso te quejaste hace rato? –alzó la manga del suéter del menor y se detuvo, una marca amoratada y algo rojiza, el brazo se encontraba algo hinchado en esa zona- esto no importa?

-claro que no –le dijo tranquilo-

-es que estás loco?

-no…pero dime por qué te pones así

-porque me importas Matthew! Te amo, cómo puedo permitir que alguien te…! –se detuvo en seco, al fin entendió todo- haga daño…

-ya lo comprendes? –miró su moretón- esto ni siquiera me lo hizo Francis, fue un accidente y de hecho él fue quien me lo trató para que no se viera tan mal…él me ama y yo lo amo…pero también te amo a ti porque eres mi hermano y tú también me amas por eso

-entonces…dijiste eso para…-su voz sonaba de nuevo débil y rendida- así debe sentirse Scott…no es así?

-exacto…no debes odiar a Scott por cómo actúa y demás, todo lo que hace es por Arthur porque es su hermano menor y lo ama, por eso no quiere que sufra y lo cuida…no acabas de sentir eso?, deseos de asesinar a Francis porque te dije que me hacía daño?, aunque no lo creas así es como se siente Scott, tal vez peor

-pero…de todas formas…me lo merezco no?, que me odien…le hice mucho daño a muchos, en especial a Arthur y…-su llanto no se dio a esperar-

-pero lo amas

-no sabes cuánto…lo amo tanto y…a pesar de que le hice eso…yo sólo quiero que ya deje de sufrir, yo le causé daño pero ya no quiero que siga así…sólo…sólo quiero que sea feliz y ya…porque sé que lo perdí y merezco su odio pero…

-sabes…?

-eh…?

-Arthur no ah llegado últimamente porque se sigue lamentando…a pesar de que le hiciste esas cosas…usa mi ejemplo, te dije que aunque Francis me golpeara yo lo amo después de todo, mentí en parte, de hecho es sobreprotector pero si llegara a hacerlo aunque sea una vez lo amaría de todas formas

-quieres decir que Arthur aún me ama?...aún después de que yo…?

-sí –asintió lentamente-

-pero yo no lo merezco…me siento peor que la basura, la culpa de haberle hecho eso…es…es…siento asco de mí mismo y…me duele tanto y aún así quiero que me perdone….aunque sea sólo eso…

-Alfred…debes conocer tus sentimientos claros, lo que quieres…hazte esta pregunta: "¿quiero sólo el perdón?"

-que si sólo quiero el perdón de Arthur?...yo…

Le dolía el pecho, sus lágrimas no cesaban y le bastó dos segundos para responder

-yo no quiero el perdón de Arthur…yo además de eso quiero su amor…

-me alegra que ahora lo sepas –su hermano sonrió-

-pero ya no sé que hacer Matt –admitió atacándose en llanto, se abalanzó sobre el pecho de Canadá el cual le abrazó fuertemente-

-no te preocupes…todo saldrá bien Al…

A él no le importaba en absoluto comportarse como el hermano mayor en esos momentos.

Tampoco le importaba a Estados Unidos, necesitaba eso con urgencia, había olvidado a su hermanito, pero tenía la suerte de que él se preocupara por él y le ayudara, tal vez no sea un buen hermano pero al otro no le importaba eso. El amor no posee condiciones, claro está, sin embargo hay que cuidarlo y mantenerlo, no hacer que se ensucie o se lastime, tal vez eso le ocurría al mayor de los gemelos, no comprendía esa diferencia, o ese parecido; el amor de hermanos y el de parejas es claro que son puentes distintos, no obstante si se trata de un verdadero amor entonces el puentes sólo ah de reconstruirse.

Pero hay algo mal…Estados Unidos estaba en contra del reloj

* * *

Bien~ gracias por los reviews, los leo todos o.ó jajja, espero les haya gustado este capítulo y sigan leyendo, ya sé qué montar y demás, tal vez este fic tenga dos finales, tal vez no, eso depende de cómo me quede -y que mi mente haga algo por mí- en fin, recuerdan que mencioné un trío? pues es probable que lo haga, si me lo piden claro está, y será un fic aparte así que no se relacionará mucho a este ;D

Hasta la próxima


	9. Chapter 9

Mientras Estados Unidos se desahogaba con Canadá y pensaba una forma de arreglar las cosas, Inglaterra se encontraba en su habitación vistiéndose después de haber tomado un baño, Escocia se encontraba en la planta baja tomaba un delicioso whisky escocés mientras fumaba un poco sentado en el comedor. Esperaba a su hermano para ir a reunirse con Gales quien les invitó a ir a cenar, hace tiempo que no actuaba como hermano sobreprotector y le hacía falta hostigar a Inglaterra para distraerlo un rato.

Cuando al fin estuvo listo salieron juntos al auto del mayo. Gales les esperaba fuera del local sonriente como siempre

-¡Hola hermanito! –saludó al menor el cual frunció el seño por lo dicho-

-No me llames así Dylan, ¿me invitas sólo para molestarme o qué?

-Casi jajajaja –rió mientras le revolvía el cabello y entraban al elegante restaurante-

-Dylan –llamó el pelirrojo- quedamos en que no serías ninguna mamita

-Scott no seas un papá gruñón –le dijo en son de burla, su trabajo no sólo consistía en molestar a Inglaterra sino que también a Escocia-

-idiota

Ya sentados en la mesa y cenando el ambiente era relajante, los tres la pasaban bien, Gales hacía comentarios torpes, Escocia le insultaba con propiedad e Inglaterra era tratado como niño gruñón.

Después de un rato Inglaterra comentó que quería volver a representar a su país propiamente, para Gales no hubo problemas y tampoco para Escocia ya que eso significaba que volvería a sus quehaceres, aunque una pregunta asaltó la cabeza del castaño:

-Arthur, ¿estás seguro de volver a representar a Inglaterra?

-Claro, ya me siento bien, -sintió que su celular vibraba por lo que debajo de la mesa denegó la quinta llamada desde que estaban en el restaurante- disculpen, pero sí, así que no es necesario que sigas cubriendo mi puesto

-De acuerdo, -sonrió- ¿entonces Scott fue un hermano mayor o una mamita para ti?

-No digas idioteces –le respondió el mencionado tomando un sorbo de vino-

-Me estás tomando por un mocoso ¿no es así? –le respondió el rubio tratando de no gritarle alguna grosería-

-Sabes que eres mi hermanito jajajaja –le divertía en grande- pero me alegro que ya estés bien, ¿cierto Scott?

-Lo que sea –respondió serio e imperturbable-

-¿Eh?

-¿Ves que sí le importas?

-Nadie dijo eso, no pongas palabras en mi boca

-Claro que sí, no evadas, apenas aceptaste venir y tuve que decirte que también invitaría a Arthur

-No digas estupideces, maldito idiota –le fusiló con la mirada, no le gustó para nada que revelara ese tipo de cosas de esa forma tan ridícula-

-¿Es en serio? –el menor estaba confuso en todo sentido, claro que conocía la faceta protectora de su hermano pero no sabía a qué nivel podía llegar-

-No

-Sí –contradijo el hermano del medio, disfrutaba el momento-

-No, eh dicho no, y repetiré no sin cansancio –siguió con su mirada afilada, era sumamente incómodo y vergonzoso-

Gales continuó un buen rato, Inglaterra los miraba serio, en varios momentos se le quedó viendo a Escocia tratando de averiguar algo, no sabía qué, pero de alguna forma le hacía pensar en muchas cosas. A ratos tenía que seguir denegando llamadas de su teléfono, no quería nada que ver con trabajo o el mundo en estos momentos.

Al final el castaño terminó con un golpe en el rostro que según él valía la pena y el mayor de los hermanos se llevó al rubio de vuelta a su hogar ya que seguía viviendo con él. Aún así, fue divertido para los tres.

Escocia se encontraba en la misma posición inicial, en el mismo asiento del comedor, sólo que esta vez no tenía nada más que un cigarrillo.

Inglaterra se posó frente al pelirrojo. Sólo miró a su hermano, una mirada tranquila y con algo de melancolía, se sentía de esa forma. En cambio Escocia se sintió confuso con esa mirada, dejó su cigarrillo en el cenicero y le miró interrogante mientras el menor seguía de pie y recostado en la pared frente a él

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

-Sólo...-suspiró para luego continuar- quiero darte las gracias

-¿Las qué?

-Las gracias, quiero agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí -le dijo con seriedad-

-¿Qué se supone que hice por ti? Es decir...

-Me abriste los ojos, todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora fue por mi bien y además entiendo que...-buscó las palabras adecuadas para poder continuar- que lo de usar magia y todo eso...quiero decir, si Alfred me quisiera, si quería disculparse hubiera luchado y no habría retrocedido. Es por eso que te agradezco, me salvaste -sonrió, una sonrisa pequeña y algo forzada, pero a pesar de que lo que decía era cierto es muy obvio que siquiera lastimado, no era algo simple el mostrar sentimientos para él-

-Arthur estás bromeando...

-No, no bromeo, es verdad lo que digo, dime si me equivoco

-¿Me quieres decir que ya no...? ¿Acaso es por lo que dijo Dylan…?

-No me cambies el tema

-Está bien, lo admito, eres mi hermano menor y es obvio que hice eso por ti, ¿contento? –se acomodó en la silla y lo miró serio, realmente no entendía esa actitud- realmente no sé qué te ocurre, de pronto te pones así, tampoco es para que me des las gracias y…-no continuó, la expresión pensativa de su hermano le llamó la atención- ¿qué te ocurre Arthur?

-Scott...eh estado meditando y...-se atoró, no sabía de qué forma podría decir lo que sentía por el escocés- descubrí que…-de nuevo el celular, lo sacó y lo apagó bufando para dejarlo en la mesa-

-¿Ahora qué descubriste? -le preguntó serio, trataba de entender-

-Descubrí que...que yo...-se tropezó con sus propias palabras-

-Vamos, dilo

-Es que...creo que te va a disgustar mucho

-¿Por qué habría de disgustarme? ¿Hiciste algo malo? ¿Acaso te volviste a enamorar o qué?

-Pues...-se avergonzó y Escocia sintió una punzada al ver la reacción de su hermano-

-No es posible, ¿Arthur no piensas? ¿Cómo es posible que te puedas enamorar de alguien en tan corto tiempo? Es más ¿de quién te pudiste enamorar si básicamente has estado auto encerrado en mi casa?

-Ehm...-sintió más vergüenza y algo de tristeza le invadió- será mejor que me vaya...-trató de escapar mas su hermano se lo impidió tomándole del brazo al levantarse-

-¡No! Responde, Arthur

-Si te digo te vas a enojar y es probable que me odies

-¿Por qué me enojaría? ¿Quién es? dímelo

-N-no puedo…-apartó la vista, aún agarrado de su hermano, no le quería ver y menos responder- sé que te vas a enojar –tenía miedo y vergüenza-

-¡Arthur por el amor a…! –se detuvo, pensó en algo que no quería pensar- por favor dime que no eres incestuoso

-Es mejor que me vaya a dormir–volvió a tratar de escapar y fue detenido por su hermano nuevamente-

-Arthur responde, quiero saber y entender…-suspiró pesadamente- no me voy a enojar, sólo dime quien es –le miró fijamente- ¿es familia o no?

-…

-¿Al menos le conozco? ¿Te trata bien? ¿Cómo es?

-Sí, lo conoces bien…y de hecho me trata muy bien…ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando empecé a quererle de esta forma, solamente ocurrió…

-Dime más

-Me cuida mucho y es sobreprotector…aunque casi nunca sé lo que piensa me eh apoyado mucho en él y me siento cómodo y protegido a su lado

El pelirrojo no sabía si sentirse legre por él y sentirse derrotado o confuso por sentirse algo celoso

-¿Él te quiere?

-No lo sé…creo…de todas formas –deshizo el agarre y le miró- no vine para que me interrogaras, quería darte las gracias nada más, no soy un niño

-Pero eres mi hermano, me preocupo por ti, ¿o es que eres tan inmaduro para no entender?

-No, es que soy lo suficientemente maduro como para saber cuándo callar

-¿Callar qué? Sólo quiero saber quién diablos te hizo mejorar y enamorarte en tan corto tiempo ¿Eso es para callar?

-¡No si no fuera algo aberrante! –se alteró, los nervios le comían por dentro-

-¿Algo aberrante?

-Sí, algo repugnante que no debe ocurrir, además él jamás sentiría algo por mí, soy una desgracia cuando se trata de amor no es para sorprenderse

-¿Cómo sabes que él jamás sentiría algo por ti?

-¡¿Acaso sientes esa clase de amor por mí?! –antes de esperar respuesta continuó- ¡claro que no, porque somos sólo hermanos, ¿eso querías saber no? Te amo de una forma que resulta repugnante. No me importa si sientes asco de mí, lo entiendo, no es normal que tu maldito hermano menor te ame de otra forma que no sea fraternal! ¡Y-y tampoco espero que me correspondas o que me entiendas, sé que no es posible que me abras los brazos, por eso no quería decirte nada! Ya no quiero más desgracias, es todo…–respiraba agitado, mientras esperaba una bofetada, insultos y demás…pero las esperaría hasta el final de los tiempos porque lo único que recibió fue un abrazo-

-De verdad que eres un mocoso todavía –susurró tranquilamente, se sentía aliviado de alguna forma-

-¿A-a qué te refieres? ¿No estás molesto?

-Te preguntaré algo…-le tomó de los hombros mirándolo fijamente- ¿sabías que sí es posible que tu hermano mayor te corresponda?

-¡No bromees! –se apartó con miedo y confusión-

-¿Me ves cara de bufón?

-Pero es…

-Sabes que jamás haría esa clase de bromas

-Es que…-no supo que recorría su cuerpo, era una mezcla de confusión, alegría, miedo y alivio-

-No te diré cuando empezó ni nada de eso, lo sabrás luego

-Pero es que…creí que…

No continuó, no sabía qué hacer o decir, además su hermano mayor le besó, un beso tranquilo, suave, sin presión, aún así logró hacer que ambos sintieran un revoltijo de emociones en su interior.

Escocia tomó de la cadera a Inglaterra, apegando su cuerpo y besándole profundamente, este le correspondió felizmente, acariciando sus rojizos cabellos mientras movía sus labios acompasados con los de su hermano. Las manos del mayor suavemente acariciaban la espalda del otro, sus bocas se movían con agilidad, el aire que tomaban en bocanadas les bastaba para un largo contacto, se sentían libres, amados.

En tropiezos lograron llegar hasta la habitación del mayor, el cual recostó al rubio bajo su cuerpo para seguir besándole, este se aferraba a su nuca correspondiéndole plácidamente, un momento dulce entre ambos, las manos de Inglaterra bajaron hasta la espalda, subiendo y bajando sin soltar a Escocia quien le acariciaba con suavidad y lo besaba en la boca, frente, cuello, no buscaba excitarlo ni a él mismo, sino sentirse amado y dar amor. El chaleco del menor cayó al suelo junto a la gabardina del mayor, ambos se acomodaron en la cama entre más besos, suaves suspiros e incontables emociones.

Juntos, de ese modo pasaron la noche. Por lo que despertaron abrazados y en lo absoluto les molestó, era una mañana tranquila, con clima más que fresco y una ligera brizna, perfecta para pasar un buen rato pereceando en la cama hasta que escucharon el timbre de la casa

-No es posible –se quejó el menor-

-Déjalo, debe ser el que vende leche o algo –le dijo el otro sin abrir tan siquiera los ojos-

El sonido de timbre cesó pero comenzó el golpeteo de nudillos contra la puerta

-¡Bloody hell! –se levantó de la cama hastiado y se dirigió a la puerta principal- ¡ya voy, ya voy! ¡¿Es mejor que sea importante porque sino yo…?! –al abrir la puerta se petrificó- ¿Q-qué demonios haces aquí…Alfred?

-A-Arthur…si, si estás ahí s-sólo escucha, hazme saber que me escucharás…por favor…-suplicó-

El mencionado estaba atónito, pero decidió dejarse ver por el americano, no hablaría aún

-¡Arthur! –sintió gran alegría al verlo nuevamente, lo abrazó fuertemente, el otro esperó, escucharía una vez y ya decidiría qué gritarle-

-…

-En verdad lo lamento, lamento todo lo que te eh hecho, no solamente lo de hace poco, lamento lo que te hice desde el día en que me independicé –estaba nervioso y miraba a los ojos a Inglaterra mostrado su sinceridad- todo el daño que te hice fue porque yo simplemente soy un idiota y no noté…no noté nada de lo que era, es decir…todo era confuso y creía que te odiaba y lo pensé por mucho pero mi mente me jugó sucio y yo me tragué que lo único que podía sentir por ti era odio y deseos de dominio y destrucción…pero me di cuenta…cuando Scott me dijo todas esas cosas y lo que sentías por mí yo…yo me sentí culpable y no supe porqué y hasta me sentí estúpido, bueno, lo soy pero es que fue ahí donde me di cuenta de mis sentimientos y la verdad es que…yo me arrepiento de haberte herido de esa forma y tratarte así de mal, si me odias lo aceptaré pero por favor hazme saberlo…si me odias o…o me amas –bajó el tono de su voz- Arthur yo…yo te amo…te amo y sé que me enteré muy tarde pero es la verdad, me siento culpable de hacerle esas cosas a quien amo y…eso no es de un héroe, digo esas cosas sin sentido y…y…-lágrimas brotaron de su rostro- yo te amo con locura Arthur…discúlpame por favor…-no lo soltaba, tenía miedo y estaba desesperado- quiero sentir tu amor…pero también quiero que me perdones por favor…

Este pensaba, pensaba en lo que el americano decía, no se soltó de él, pero tampoco lo devolvió, se encontraba sereno, afuera de la casa solamente se escuchaba la lluvia que empezó a caer, así que después de un largo suspiro decidió dejarse oír

-Alfred…entiendo lo que dices, lo acepto y eh de decir que te perdono…

-¡¿De verdad!? –con ilusión lo miró a los ojos, pero esa ilusión no se compartía-

-De verdad, pero…yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti, espero entiendas eso, aún me duele lo que hiciste, porque todavía te quiero sin embargo ya no es amor, me destrozaste y por suerte encontré a alguien que me apoyó y cuidó, no le importó nada y pude apoyarme en esa perdona…amo a alguien más, mejor dicho, amo a Scott

Escuchando todo y cayendo en la cuenta Estados Unidos se vio roto en mil pedazos, por dentro se desbarató, las lágrimas comenzando a bajar por sus orbes azules perdiendo la mitad de su brillo lo demostró, aún agarrado de la prenda de su ex tutor cayó al suelo destrozado por completo

-No quiero que llores, Alfred, jamás te podría odiar, eras de mis mejores colonias y te aprecio, sólo que…

-…Ya no me amas –le dolió en el alma completar la frase, el inglés asintió agachándose frente a él acariciándole el cabello- lo entiendo, lo que hice fue…es obvio que ya no me amaras, dejé pasar mucho tiempo y fui un cobarde que ni siquiera supe luchar o algo…

Escocia quien escuchó todo decidió bajar y acercarse a su hermano que se levantó al sentirlo llegar

-Alfred, podrás encontrar a alguien –le dijo seriamente el pelirrojo- deja que el tiempo lo arregle todo

-Claro…-dijo cabizbajo levantándose y sonriéndoles dolorosamente- es probable…aunque…Scott, creo que sabes hacer feliz a quien destrocé, espero hagas que Arthur logre olvidar el dolor que le causé

-No te preocupes por ello –le dijo no más-

Estados Unidos hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza y se retiró lentamente, dejando que la lluvia lo empapara por completo

-Creo que muchas veces es malo no saber algo…

* * *

_~Fin~_

* * *

Y bien? me dicen qué les pareció?, sé que no es mejor final del mundo pero es lo que me salió después de ver que el incesto recibió más votos y de meditar un rato, Estados Unidos no tuvo su final feliz, y Escocia e Inglaterra aún tendrían muchos problemas por lo de que Arthur no se ah repuesto totalmente y el incesto no es bien visto en la sociedad, así que tampoco es un felices por siempre para ninguno de los tres. Aún así espero me haya quedado bien, les agradezco a todas y todos por leer, apoyar y seguir esta historia y a mí, me han ayudado mucho, amo a mis lectores.

Haré un trío de ellos tres, lemon sin final triste, por si les interesa jajaja, bueno, creo que eso es todo.

Un saludo muy grande desde Costa Rica y ojalá sigan leyendo y escribiendo.

Hasta la próxima, Chao~


End file.
